Mientras tú dormías
by Arianna Haruno
Summary: Sakura es una joven taquillera del metro que sueña con salir con Itachi, un guapo ejecutivo. Un día, él tiene un accidente en el metro y, aunque Sakura le salva la vida, queda en estado de coma. La situación se complica cuando Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi, empieza a sospechar que Sakura no es la novia de su hermano y todo empeora cuando él se enamora de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**EL RESCATE Y LA CONFUSIÓN**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, soy yo de nuevo, jeje, ahora traigo esta historia que tmb la había publicado hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora convertida a este amado fandom sasusaku. Al igual que la historia pasada, los personajes los adapté de tal forma que no necesariamente sean de la misma familia, o sea, los mezclé. Este fic está basado en otra de mis pelis favoritas llamada ''Mientras dormías'', espero les guste. Les recuerdo que adapto las películas en historia, a veces cambio cosas porque en mi fic anterior me decían que así no iba la peli, jeje, es que yo adapto y le meto de mi cosecha jeje. Próximamente escribiré una historia de mi total autoría, yo les diré cuándo. Bueno, pues, a disfrutar la lectura** **, espero les guste.**

SAKURA POV

 _Cuando era niña soñaba con ser igual que mi padre, recuerdo hasta el último detalle con él, era un verdadero filósofo, siempre me estaba diciendo: ''Sakura, la vida no siempre resulta como uno la planea''. Claro que no me daba cuenta que se estaba refiriendo a mi vida._

 _Recuerdo las historias que me contaba y las que más me gustaban eran las que trataban de mi madre; me llevaba a la iglesia donde se casaron y me contaba cada detalle de ella. Una vez le pregunte a mi padre cómo sabría cuando me enamore y me dijo: ''Sakura, tu madre me regaló algo que sólo alguien que me conociera bien pudiera dármelo, me regaló el mundo''….En realidad fue un globo con una luz dentro, pero para él fue el mundo…_

 _Pues bien, la primera vez que le vi no me dio precisamente el mundo, sólo 85 centavos de_ _ryō_ _para el tren, pero yo soñaba todos los días con verle; acudía todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes, entre las 8:01 y 8:05 a.m._

 _Era maravilloso, era mi príncipe azul, cabello negro, lacio, sedoso y amarrado siempre en una coleta, lo cual hacía que se viera tremendamente apuesto, tenía un cuerpo atlético y perfecto, una mirada que hipnotizaba, pues sus ojos eran color negro cual noche y su voz tan encantadora… bueno, nunca nos hemos hablado y me imagino que su voz ha de ser así, pero sé que algún día lo haremos, sé que algún día encontraré la forma de presentarme y será perfecto._

Era un día frío en Konoha, la navidad estaba por llegar y todo mundo se encontraba haciendo compras, la gente iba de aquí para allá y como el metro es uno de los transportes más usados en la ciudad, los taquilleros tenían mucho que trabajar, en especial una chica pelirrosa, quien por no tener familia, siempre le tocaba trabajar en las fiestas. Claro, la paga por quedarse en esas fechas no estaba tan mal y un dinero extra le sería muy útil, así que aceptó como todos los años quedarse a trabajar.

Sakura se encontraba sola y aburrida en la cabina, era víspera de Navidad pero aún era temprano, así que casi no había mucha gente transitando. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto, el chico de sus sueños le compra un boleto para el metro, ella no se había fijado quién era, hasta que escuchó a alguien que le dijo:

-¡Hola, feliz navidad!- dijo el chico que ella siempre había amado en secreto, mientras Sakura se quedaba embobada por su sonrisa sin poder decir nada, ya cuando él se había retirado, ella empezó a decir:

-Claro, bonito abrigo, te queda muy bien, feliz navidad igual, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¡Te amo! ¡Ay, Sakura! Eres una tonta, desperdiciaste la oportunidad de tu vida.

Mientras ella discutía consigo misma, a lo lejos pudo observar que unos ladrones se acercaron a su ''príncipe'' y lo asaltaron, cuando salieron huyendo uno de ellos lo empujó a las vías del metro haciendo que él a la hora del impacto quedara inconsciente. Sakura al ver la escena salió corriendo para ayudarlo, con precaución bajó hacia donde él estaba para tratarlo de despertar.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!- gritaba Sakura. –Joven, joven, ¿se encuentra bien? Por favor responda, abra sus ojos por favor- insistía cada vez más la pelirrosa cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido del metro.- ¡Oh, no! Oiga por favor, levántese, un metro viene muy deprisa, por favor.- Pero ella al ver que no reaccionaba, actúo con valentía y con toda la fuerza que en ese momento surgió debido a la adrenalina, lo cargó y se empujó junto con él al otro lado de la vía.

Una vez salvados, el joven empezaba a abrir los ojos hasta que vio los ojos verdes de una chica que se encontraba encima de él. Sakura al verlo así, le dijo con una enorme sonrisa:

-¡Hola!- pero el joven al escucharla se volvió a desmayar.

…..

Sakura se encontraba en el hospital, estaba desesperada ya que al momento que llegó la ambulancia ni chanza tuvo de meterse junto con su amado, pues como no era familiar no la dejaron subirse. Así que no tuvo más remedio que irse en taxi al hospital para poder así verle. Ya estando allá, rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba una enfermera.

-Disculpe, hace rato trajeron a un hombre aquí y me preguntaba si pudiera verlo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó la enfermera.

-Yo, yo no lo sé pero…

-Si no me dice su nombre, no puedo ayudarle.

-Pero, pero…mire ahí está, es él- decía Sakura señalando a su amor platónico que se encontraba en una camilla siendo llevada por los doctores a una sala del hospital.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarle si no me dice el nombre- le volvió a decir la enfermera, cosa que ella ignoró ya que se acercaba hacia donde estaba el doctor con su ''príncipe''.

\- ¡Oiga no puede entrar!- gritaba la enfermera.

-Disculpe doctor, quisiera ver al paciente, yo…

-¿Usted es familiar?

-No, yo soy…

-Sólo familiares pueden entrar- dijo muy despectivo el doctor y le cerró la puerta, dejando a una Sakura desesperada y triste escuchando lo que los doctores decían del paciente.

-Yo…yo iba a casarme con él- dijo desilusionada para sí misma, pero no se dio cuenta que otra de las enfermeras del lugar había escuchado este último comentario.

….

Había pasado ya un rato desde que ella había llegado al hospital, ahora Sakura se encontraba en el cuarto donde su amado estaba, ya que la enfermera le había permitido entrar, cosa que ella se preguntaba el por qué, pues anteriormente le habían dicho que sólo familiares podían pasar, pero eso era lo último que quería pensar, ya que se encontraba al lado de él.

-Háblale, que escuche tu voz- le dijo la enfermera.

-Sí, está bien- le respondió Sakura.- ¡Hola! Sé que todo saldrá bien, ya verás que todo se va a arreglar, estoy segura de ello.- decía la ojiverde mientras la enfermera la observaba desde afuera. En eso, un policía se acercaba también ahí para ver la escena.

-Hola Shizune, ¿esa es la mujer que le salvó la vida?- preguntaba el policía Yamato.

-Sí, pero sabes, también ella es su prometida- dijo con alegría Shizune.

Sakura seguía observando a su hombre perfecto mientras éste seguía inconsciente, en eso el policía entró.

-Disculpe, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas- preguntó el agente Yamato.

-Sí, está bien- dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la silla. El policía iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpido por una doctora que entraba al cuarto.

-Agente, siento interrumpir- le dijo la doctora.

-Claro, esperaré afuera- diciendo esto, el agente salió de ahí.

-Buenos días, yo soy la Dra. Tsunade.

-Hola, yo soy Sakura Haruno.

-Mucho gusto yo…- pero Tsunade fue interrumpida por una multitud que entró al cuarto, en realidad eran: una anciana, dos señores, una señora y una jovencita, todos hablando al mismo tiempo y dirigiéndose hacia el hombre que estaba acostado.

-Oigan, oigan, no pueden entrar así- decía Tsunade mientras se dirigía a la familia que llegaba.

-Es mi nieto, así que sí puedo entrar- decía una anciana.

-Oiga doctor, qué es lo que le ocurre- preguntó un señor alto con cabello negro, un poco largo, casi a la altura de la mitad del cuello con copete a los lados, ojos negros profundos y apuesto para su edad; al ver el parecido pensó que se trataba del padre del joven.

-Recibió un golpe en la cabeza y entró en estado de coma-dijo la doctora.

-Ay, no, no en día de navidad- sollozaba una mujer de cabello negro violáceo, muy bonita y elegante, con unos bonitos ojos color negro igual que su esposo; al juzgar por su apariencia, Sakura pensó que se trataba de la madre de éste.

-Pero no se preocupe, se recuperará más pronto de lo que cree- le respondió Tsunade.

-Menos mal, porque él es un Uchiha, y los Uchiha somos muy fuertes- respondió el padre de éste. - Y dígame doctora, cómo es que se hizo esto mi hijo.

-Unos ladrones lo asaltaron y se cayó en las vías del metro, golpeándose así la cabeza- dijo Sakura con algo timidez, ya que normalmente nunca se metía en conversaciones ajenas, pero ya no podía con tanto ruido de la familia, cosa que al hablar todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Y ella quién es?- preguntó Fugaku Uchiha, quien era el padre del hombre en coma.

-Es su prometida- respondió ilusionada Shizune.

-¿Su prometida?- preguntó sorprendida Mikoto Uchiha, la esposa de Fugaku, cosa que Sakura abrió los ojos como platos preguntándose de dónde rayos la enfermera había sacado esa conclusión.

-¿Cómo? ¿La prometida de Itachi?- preguntó la anciana Chiyo, quien era la abuela paterna y haciendo que la ojiverde escuchara al fin el nombre de su chico ideal.

-No, yo no, ustedes no… - pero la pobre de Sakura no podía ni hablar, ya que todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo y no le dejaban que se explicara. Ella en ese momento sólo quería que se la tragara la tierra.

-Disculpe Dra. Tsunade, pero qué hace esta señorita aquí- preguntaba enojado el doctor que desde un principio le había negado a la pelirrosa el entrar con el paciente.

-¡Ey amigo, fue la que le salvó la vida!- respondió Yamato quien estaba cerca del cuarto, y al decir esto, la familia Uchiha se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Le salvaste la vida?- preguntó Mikoto.

-Sí, sí, pero yo…

-¿Creía que lo habían empujado a las vías unos tipos?- preguntó Fugaku.

-Sí, pero ella saltó a la vía- respondió el agente Yamato.

-¿Saltaste a la vía?- preguntó asombrado Jiraiya, quien era un señor ya mayor, algo robusto, con pelo blanco y largo, pero sobre todo era el buen amigo de la familia.

-Sí, pero yo…

-Dra. Tsunade, le dije que sólo podían entrar familiares- interrumpió de nuevo el otro doctor a Sakura.

-Oiga, ella es de la familia- dijo Fugaku defendiéndola.

-Es su prometida, tonto- ahora Tsunade le respondió al otro doctor.

-No, verán yo, creo que todo es un mal entendido, pues yo…

-Ay, no sabes qué alegría me da escuchar esto- dijo Mikoto interrumpiendo de nuevo a Sakura- Siempre esperé el día en que mi Itachi encontrara a una hermosa chica, no sabes cómo me da gusto el que te haya encontrado- y diciendo esto, Mikoro abrazó a la pelirrosa y se puso a llorar sobre sus hombros, haciendo que el resto de la familia se uniera en abrazo grupal. Sakura sólo la consolaba y se preguntaba cómo fue que terminó en esta loca confusión.

 **N/A: Bien, aquí estuvo el capítulo…. Jaja pobre de Sakura en qué lío se metió… sí, ya sé que es un sasusaku, pero al principio ella estará enamorada de Itachi así que aún no me linchen por favor jeje… por cierto no sé si en Konoha exista el metro, pero aquí en la historia le inventé jeje… hasta el siguiente!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CONOCIENDO A LOS UCHIHA**

Mientras la familia Uchiha se encontraba con Itachi, Sakura salió junto con la enfermera Shizune.

-¿Por qué ha dicho eso?- preguntó alarmada Sakura.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó preocupada Shizune.

-De que yo soy su prometida- dijo algo molesta la pelirrosa.

-¿Pues qué no lo era?- dijo consternada la enfermera.

-Yo no soy su prometida, jamás he hablado con él.

-¿Qué? Pero abajo lo dijo, yo escuché que dijo que iba a casarse con él.

-Ay, pero…es que estaba hablando sola- respondió Sakura.

-Pues para la próxima vez que hable usted sola, dígase así misma que es soltera y fin de la conversación- respondió seria Shizune.

-Ay, tiene razón. ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

-No lo sé, querida.

-Es que la señora me abrazó con tanta fuerza que no pude decirle nada.

-Sí, entiendo, pues…

-Ay, aquí estás jovencita- interrumpió Jiraiya la conversación entre las mujeres- Sabes una cosa, le has salvado la vida… de hecho has salvado a toda la familia, gracias- y diciendo esto el peliblanco le dio una palmada en el cachete de Sakura, cosa que ella se sentía cada vez más enredada en este asunto.

Un rato después, la familia Uchiha y Sakura se encontraban en una sala de estar dentro del hospital, todos observaban muy sonrientes a su futura ''nuera/sobrina/cuñada/nieta'', y ella sólo los observaba con una sonrisa fingida. Hasta ahora ya se habían presentado y eran: la abuela Chiyo Uchiha, el amigo de la familia que le decían ''Tío Jiraiya'', los padres Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha y la muchachita de unos dieciocho años, era Hinata Uchiha _(quise que Hinata fuera la hermana menor jeje xD)_. Sí, ya sabía los nombres de todos, ellos también sabían su nombre ahora, pero después de presentarse hubo un silencio incómodo, ya que todos esperaban que Sakura siguiera hablando, pero ella sólo permanecía callada hasta que Chiyo intervino.

-Bueno, dinos cómo conociste a Itachi- dijo emocionada Chiyo.

-Bueno yo…

-Mamá, ves que ahora no tiene ganas de hablar de eso-respondió Fugaku.

-Pues yo pienso que sería bueno escuchar la forma tan linda en que se conocieron- dijo la abuela.

-Y cómo sabes que fue lindo mujer, que tal si se conocieron de una forma muy loca- le respondió el tío Jiraiya con un tono pervertido.

-Pero claro que debió haber sido lindo- le volvió a contestar Chiyo.

-¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica que conoció en el bar?- preguntó Jiraiya.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?- preguntó Chiyo.

-Se llamaba Konan. Lo único que sé es que era una chica muy engreída que se creía toda una diosa o algo así- dijo Fugaku.

-Pero fuera de eso, era una buena chica- dijo Mikoto.

-¿Entonces se lo robaste a Konan?- preguntó emocionada Hinata.

-Estoy segura que fue amor a primera vista, ¿verdad?- preguntó la abuela, a lo que Sakura con tantas cosas que escuchaba no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que el último comentario era verdad.

-Bueno, deja que ella cuento todo- le dijo el tío Jiraiya.

-Oh, déjame adivinar, seguro que te conquistó con su auto deportivo que me cuentan que tiene- decía Chiyo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te impresionó de él?- preguntó ilusionada Mikoto.

-Creo que fue su sonrisa- dijo con tono de enamorada Sakura.

-¡Ja! Era obvio- dijo feliz Hinata.

-Bueno pues…nos vimos…me sonrió y… y supe que mi vida ya nunca sería igual- dijo tan ilusionada Sakura que hizo que todos la miraran sonrientes, al menos eso fue algo verdadero, ya que de esa forma fue en la que ella se enamoró de Itachi Uchiha.

…..

Ya era de noche y cada quien se encontraba en su casa, pues hoy era Navidad, así que todos estarían celebrando. Sakura aprovechó que los Uchiha estarían en su hogar para que ella así pudiera ir al hospital a pasar esa noche especial con Itachi.

Ya una vez ahí, se dirigió al cuarto donde él estaba para poder platicar con él, aunque éste no le respondiera.

-¡Hola!- le dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba hacia donde Itachi estaba.-Amm… te estarás preguntando qué estoy haciendo aquí en plena noche ¿no? Bueno, antes que nada me debo presentar, me llamo Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Tienes que saber que tu familia cree que estamos comprometidos, yo nunca he tenido novio, para mí es muy repentino, je… pero en realidad a lo que he venido es para decirte que… que yo no quería que pasara esto y ahora no sé qué hacer… si estuvieras despierto, yo no estaría metida en este lío… no es que te esté culpando sino, es que cuando yo era niña, siempre me imaginaba cómo sería, dónde estaría y qué sería cuando fuera mayor, ya sabes, cosas normales, como si tendría una casa, una familia y cosas así. No es que me estoy quejando ni nada de eso porque en realidad, tengo un gato, un departamento, un trabajo, aunque claro, no es el mejor de todos, pero estoy agradecida por tenerlo… sin embargo, nunca he conocido a nadie con quien poder reírme- Sakura hizo pausa para después continuar con una sonrisa- ¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista?... No, seguro que eres demasiado sensato para eso…pero en algún momento, has visto a alguien y has sabido que si esa persona te conociera bien, seguro que abandonaría al modelo perfecto con el que estuviera y comprendería que tú eras el único con quien quisiera envejecer- en eso Sakura volvió a callarse y empezó a sentir que unas lágrimas empezaban a brotar- ¿Te has enamorado de alguien con quien nunca has hablado? ¿Te has sentido tan solo como para hablar con alguien en coma?- diciendo esto último, la pelirrosa dejó escapar otras cuántas lágrimas, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que alguien la observaba de la ventana del cuarto en silencio, alguien que pudo escuchar toda la conversación sincera de ella, y ese alguien era: Jiraiya.


	3. Chapter 3

**BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA UCHIHA**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, gracias a mi primer review de** **cinlayj2** **qué linda, también gracias a** **BleachNaruto2712** **por seguir esta historia y a** **vampire andrea** **por ponerla en sus favs… bueno, aquí les dejo para que sigan leyendo n_n**

Ya era un nuevo día en Konoha y los rayos del sol empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana del cuarto. Sakura lentamente empezaba a abrir sus ojos; ya una vez despierta, se levantó, pues se le hacía tarde para ir a su trabajo, se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a los Uchiha en la entrada.

-¡Sakura!- dijo Mikoto-No sabíamos que estabas aquí- decía sonriendo.

-¿Te pasaste toda la noche aquí?- preguntó Fugaku.

-Sí, sí- decía Sakura quien no sabía cómo irse rápido de ahí.

-Eres como yo, podemos dormir donde sea, jajaja- decía la abuela Chiyo.

-¿Cómo está Itachi?- preguntó la madre de él.

-Pues, tiene mejor color- respondió Sakura.

-Ah, ya veo, sí se le ve mejor color- decía Fugaku mientras observaba a su hijo.

-Sí, bueno yo… tengo que irme, fue un placer volverlos a ver.

-Espera, ayer no pudimos celebrar la navidad así que… nos gustaría que nos acompañaras esta noche a la casa- dijo Fugaku a Sakura.

-Oh, oh, me encantaría, pero no puedo- dijo la pelirrosa tratando de sonar convincente.

-Sasuke va a venir- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Es verdad, aún no conoces a Sasuke- dijo Mikoto.

-No, aún no- dijo nerviosa Sakura, pues no sabía quién era el mencionado.

-Seguro que le encantará conocerte- decía Mikoto quien no paraba de sonreír.

-¿Entonces vendrás esta noche?- preguntó Fugaku.

-No creo, tengo que trabajar.

-Mejor anota aquí tu teléfono y tu dirección, mi esposa te llamará y te convencerá.

-Je, de acuerdo- decía la ojiverde mientras escribía en la tarjetita que su ''suegro'' le dio.

-Ten, esta es nuestra tarjeta por si cambias de opinión, tenemos un negocio de muebles, compramos muebles de testamentarías.

-Bueno pues, ya la tengo, nos vemos. ¡Adiós!- y diciendo esto, ella se retiró.

Sakura se dirigía al elevador cuando en eso uno de los enfermeros se acerca a ella.

-Señora, disculpe- dijo el enfermero.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?

-Estas son las cosas de su esposo.

-¡Que no es mi esposo!- gritó molesta la pelirrosa, no le bastaba con que los Uchiha lo creyeran, ahora también el personal del hospital pensaba eso.

-Perdón, de su prometido- y diciendo esto le dejó la caja con las cosas personales de Itachi.

-¡Ay no!- se quejaba Sakura de la situación en la que estaba pasando, ya estaba dispuesta a meterse al elevador cuando de nuevo fue interrumpida por un joven.

-¿Disculpe, usted es la novia de Itachi?- preguntó el joven rubio quien iba vestido de forma ejecutiva.

-¡Sí!- respondió de forma sarcástica, ella.

-Deidara, compañero de Itachi de la firma Kishimoto.

-Mmm, bien tengo prisa- decía molesta Sakura quien ya no quería seguir dando explicaciones.

-Ah, es un chico estupendo, ha tenido un año muy duro, con lo del accidente del mes pasado, pues ahí la lleva- cuando dijo eso, Sakura detuvo el ascensor y se quedó mirando fijamente al amigo de su ''prometido''.

-¿Accidente?- preguntó ella.

-Pues claro que fue un accidente, qué no te dijo eso, acaso te dijo que fue culpa mía- decía cada vez más alzando la voz- estábamos jugando baloncesto ¿sí? Yo tenía un bolígrafo en mis pantalones, soy abogado tengo que tener uno.

\- De acuerdo, está bien- diciendo esto, Sakura decidió seguir esperando, ya que ahora con el compañero de Itachi sabía que iba a tener una conversación larga.

…..

Ya era medio día, Sakura ahora estaba tomando su almuerzo junto con su jefe: Kakashi Hatake, pues tenían buena relación de trabajo, ya que él era un amigo de su padre.

-Y bueno, qué importancia tiene- preguntó Kakashi.

-Cómo que qué importancia tiene, ellos creen que soy su hija política y por lo que me han platicado, al parecer la abuela tiene un problema del corazón y si le digo la verdad podría morir y no podría cargar con eso en mi conciencia- decía histérica Sakura.

-Entonces sigue mintiendo, cuando Itachi despierte la familia se pondrá tan contenta que no les importará que les hayas mentido, hasta te darán las gracias.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿y si no sale del coma?

-Entonces nadie lo sabrá.

-Oh, no, no, por favor- decía la ojiverde desesperada.

-Escúchame Sakura, si les dices la verdad ahora, será como matar a la abuela- dijo eso Kakashi haciendo que ella sólo se pusiera más histérica de lo que ya estaba.

…..

Ya era la noche y Sakura estaba en su departamento sirviéndose leche con galletas, y también le servía agua a su gatita.

-Vamos Hina, es hora de cenar. ¡Hina!-llamaba a la gatita.

Mientras ella estaba sentada, pudo observar que en la puerta de su refrigerador estaba la tarjeta que el Sr. Uchiha le había dado. Estaba dudando entre ir o no ir, pero estaba tan desesperada y aburrida que se armó de valor y fue a pedir un taxi, no sin antes haber comprado una canasta de frutas para tener algo que llevarle a la familia.

….

Una vez que el taxi la dejó en su destino, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido, iba a devolverse cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Sakura!-dijo el Sr. Jiraiya.

-¡Sr. Jiraiya, hola!- le respondió ella.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien.

-Qué bueno, acompáñame a la entrada para no estar solo, voy a fumar mi pipa un rato.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Quieres?

-No, gracias, no fumo.

-Muy bien, jeje, sentémonos aquí. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

-No, no en absoluto.

-Bien- diciendo esto el Jiraiya sacó su pipa y empezó a fumarla.- Dime Sakura, ¿tú vives con tus padres?

-No, mi mamá murió cuando era una niña, hace un par de años mi papá enfermó y nos mudamos aquí a Konoha para que pudiera realizarse unos estudios.

-¿Estudios? Me suena a mucho dinero.

-Así fue, por eso tuve que dejar la universidad y me metí a trabajar como taquillera del metro de la ciudad, el jefe era un amigo de mi padre así que conseguí rápido el trabajo. Pero exactamente hace tres años, mi papá se cansó de tanto estudio, ya no quiso seguir y… murió.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Descuide.

-Sabes, nosotros somos una familia que nos apoyamos los unos a los otros, y yo como el tío adoptivo de todos, siempre trato de darles lo mejor, de protegerlos y no permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño- dijo esto el peliblanco con mucho énfasis, pues había escuchado la conversación de Sakura.

-Yo tampoco- dijo de una manera sincera, que él le creyó.

-Estoy seguro- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sakura, has venido, pero qué sorpresa. ¡Cielos! Qué frío hace, entren los dos, vamos- decía entusiasmada Mikoto interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Bien, entremos- decía el tío Jiraiya que apagaba su pipa.

-Está bien- decía la pelirrosa.

-Familia, miren, llegó Sakura- decía Mikoto mientras los demás se asomaban a recibir a la esperada invitada.

-¡Sakura-chan!- decía Hinata quien iba corriendo hacia donde ella estaba y la abrazaba.

El ambiente se sentía muy familiar, Hinata le estaba enseñando a Sakura un álbum de fotos de la familia, en las que había muchas fotos de la niñez de Itachi. Había también recortes de periódicos y hubo uno que le llamo la atención que decía: ''Niño local salva ardillas''.

-Vaya, no sabía que él hizo eso- decía de una forma divertida Sakura.

-Sí, a Itachi le gustan mucho los animales- decía la pelinegra.

-¿En serio? A mí también.

-Familia, quiero que todos se vayan al árbol, es hora de las fotos- decía Chiyo quien tenía su cámara lista.

-Sí abue- le respondía Hinata.

-Bueno pónganse todos enfrente del árbol- diciendo esto, la familia se ponía enfrente de éste, pero sólo faltaba una persona para que pudiera ser una foto familiar.

-Sakura, cielo, ven aquí con nosotros- decía la Sra. Uchiha.

-No, yo no creo que…

-Anda hija, vente ya- decía la abuela Chiyo, a lo cual Sakura no pudo negarse y se puso en pose con ellos para la foto.

..

Después de la cena, todos se dirigieron a abrir los regalos, si bien el día anterior era para eso, con lo que había pasado con Itachi nadie pudo celebrar la navidad, así que se esperaron hoy para poder abrirlos, cada quien platicaba y se divertía, todos abriendo sus regalos; Sakura sólo observaba la escena con mucho amor, ya que hace años ella no había podido celebrar una navidad así, pues con su padre en el hospital no era precisamente el lugar más navideño. Aunque no fuera realmente la prometida de Itachi, se sentía como si realmente lo fuera y que ellos eran realmente su futura familia.

SAKURA POV

 _Sakura Uchiha, realmente me encanta cómo se oye esto, el apellido es muy bonito, toda la familia es muy agradable. Es la familia ideal que me hubiera gustado tener… lástima que estoy viviendo una mentira._

-Sakura, toma, esto es para ti- le dijo Hinata interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, muchas gracias- le dijo, ya que no esperaba que ella también recibiera un regalo.

-De nada… ¡Ah! Y… bienvenida a la familia Uhiha- le dijo esto último sonriendo Hinata, quien ya consideraba a Sakura como una hermana.

 **N/A: Bien, aquí terminó el 3er capítulo… como vieron Sasuke aún no sale, pero ya lo mencionaron jajaj, no se preocupen, ya más pronto de lo que imaginan saldrá, es decir, en el siguiente capítulo jaja. ¡Hasta entonces!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SASUKE, MI PERCEPTIVO ''CUÑADO''.**

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más… y como su título dice, al fin aparece SASUKE! Jajaja, así que disfruten :D**

Sí, esa había sido una noche magnífica, Sakura hacía tiempo que no se sentía en un ambiente familiar y como ya era de noche, los Uchiha no dejaron que ella se fuera sola a esas horas, así que prácticamente le rogaron que se quedara a dormir en su casa, la cual era muy grande y bonita, sin embargo no quiso quedarse en una recámara, sino en un sillón, el cual era amplio y cómodo que en cuanto se acostó ahí quedó profundamente dormida.

Por otra parte de la ciudad, en un lujoso departamento el cual era de Itachi Uhiha, se podía observar que el teléfono empezaba a sonar, como no había nadie automáticamente respondió la contestadora y se podía escuchar que el mensaje decía así:

- _¡Hola_ , _soy Konan! Escucha, voy a acortar mi viaje, Amegakure es preciosa, pero… qué va, sí está bien, me casaré contigo_ \- decía la dama detrás del teléfono quien estaba muy emocionada, pero que no sabía por lo que su amado estaba pasando en esos momentos.

….

Regresando a casa de los Uchiha, se podía observar que una persona llegaba en un camión, bajaba y empezaba a abrir la puerta de la casa. Su intención era entrar de la manera más silenciosa posible, ya que no quería despertar a nadie, sin embargo, no fue así.

-¡Sasuke!- hablaba emocionada Hinata.

-¡Hola!- le respondía del mismo modo, Sasuke.

-¡Shh! No vayas a despertar a Sakura- le decía ella.

-¿Sakura? ¿Quién es Sakura?- decía mientras localizaba a la nombrada que dormía en el sillón.

-Sakura Haruno, es la novia de Itachi- decía Hinata.

-No, Sakura no es la novia de Itachi- decía Sasuke, cosa que hizo que la nombrada abriera los ojos como platos y agradeció que les estaba dando la espalda para que no la vieran así.

-¿La conoces?- decía intrigada la hermana menor.

-Mmm, no, no la conozco- dijo esto el pelinegro, mientras Sakura agradecía al Cielo por eso, sino de lo contrario estaría linchada.

-Pues te agradará, es estupenda- le respondió Hinata.

-Mmm, ya veo. Sabes, creo que me quedaré unos días aquí.

-Muy bien, pero pobre de ti que te comas mi cereal.

-Es que tu cereal es muy delicioso.

-La última vez que lo hiciste te quedaste con la sorpresa- y diciendo esto Hinata, ambos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, dejando a una Sakura un poco más nerviosa de lo que estaba y preguntándose cómo sería ese chico ''Sasuke''.

Ya había amanecido, los Uchiha aún seguían dormidos y Sakura estaba ya alistándose de la manera más silenciosa posible para no despertar a nadie, había llamado a un taxi para que fuera por ella, así que iría afuera a esperarlo para que el claxon no hiciera tanto escándalo. Se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando de pronto escuchó una voz detrás.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Sasuke, quien estaba en las escaleras leyendo un periódico.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó Sakura quien se asustó por el saludo matutino.- Jeje, qué susto me has dado yo…. ¿Itachi?- decía sorprendida al ver que el joven que estaba ahí era muy parecido a su amado.

-Lo siento- decía apenado él.- Y no, suelen confundirnos pero, yo soy el hermano menor de Itachi, yo soy…

-¡Sasuke!- le dijo ella.

-Eh… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo conocerte- decía algo confundido.

-Oh, bueno, ayer tus padres mencionaron tu nombre y al decir que eres su hermano, pues… lo adiviné, je.

-Oh, toda una adivina- decía divertido Sasuke.

-Sí- dijo la pelirrosa mientras observaba al joven, ya que se estaba dando cuenta que este otro ojinegro no estaba del todo mal, es más, siendo hermano de Itachi obvio que era guapo, ¡eran idénticos! Con la única excepción de que Sasuke era un poco más pequeño y su cabello era picudo y más corto. Pero antes de que ella siguiera perdida en sus pensamientos, se escuchó la bocina de un auto.- Oh, ese es mi taxi. Tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tarde así que… adiós. Me alegra haberte conocido, Sasuke Uchiha.- diciendo esto, Sakura abría la puerta queriendo salir lo más pronto de ahí, ya que sentía que Sasuke sospechaba de ella.

-¡Sakura!- le llamó él quien recordó su nombre.

-Lo sé, mira yo, es que….- decía nerviosa la ojiverde pensando que Sasuke ya sabía que ella no era la prometida de su hermano.

-Ey, tranquila, sólo quiero decirte: ¡bienvenida a la familia!

-¡Ah, gracias!- suspiraba del alivio ella- Bueno, adiós- y diciendo esto no sin antes voltear a verlo, se fue.

-¡Adiós!- dijo el pelinegro mientras la observaba subirse al taxi. Ella empezaba a despertar un interés en él que no sabía cómo explicárselo, pero había algo en Sakura que le llamaba mucho la atención, no sabía si era su cabello rosa y corto, sus ojos verdes como jades, su figura o qué sabía él, pero no había duda que Sakura Haruno lo había cautivado.

…

La familia Uchiha se encontraba en el comedor, era la hora de la comida y Mikoto había preparado una rica comida para celebrar que Sasuke había regresado después de un largo viaje por cuestiones de trabajo. Ya en el comedor, Sasuke no quiso quedarse callado y habló:

-Y dime papá, quién es esa tal Sakura Haruno.

-Es la prometida de tu hermano.

-Yo creo que si Itachi se fuera a casar, ya lo habría anunciado en ''El Shinobi''- decía no muy convencido el ojinegro.

-Nosotros leemos ''El Hokage- respondía Fugaku.

-¿Y por qué ella se fue tan deprisa?- seguía preguntando el hijo menor.

-Porque tenía que ir al trabajo. En fin, ¿conseguiste la testamentaría de Akimichi?

-Sí, papá.

-¿Y la de los Nara?

-Sí.

-¿La de los Aburame?

-Sip.

-¿Y la de los Sarutobi?

-No pude llegar a tiempo.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos, Sasuke!

-¡Querido, tranquilo!- le decía Mikoto a su esposo.

-Ahora eres tú quien lleva el negocio.

-Sí, sobre eso, hay algo que quiero mencionarte.

-Se lo dirás después porque ahora estamos comiendo y no quiero discusiones- decía la abuela Chiyo.

-De acuerdo, después hablamos- y diciendo esto Sasuke, se pusieron a comer.

…..

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y el turno de Sakura había terminado, así que estaba en su cuarto descansando cuando se acordó que tenía una caja con las cosas de su ''prometido'', y sin más rodeos, decidió ir donde estaba ésta y empezó a esculcarla.

Mientras lo hacía, pudo notar que había una cartera, decidió abrirla y vio que tenía muchas tarjetas de crédito y a su vez fotos familiares, las llaves de su casa, y otras cosas más, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que vio una lata de comida para gatos, pero justo reaccionó que posiblemente Itachi tenía uno y se estaba muriendo de hambre, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió directamente a la casa de él para alimentarlo, y daba gracias al Cielo que en su cartera tenía un I.D. de Itachi donde venía la dirección de su casa.

….

Sakura ya estaba lejos de su casa, pues iba en busca del departamento de Itachi para darle de comer al felino, por lo tanto no se dio cuenta que Sasuke iba en camino a la casa de ella, pues tenía ciertas dudas de cómo la relación de su hermano y su ''cuñada'' había ocurrido. Fugaku le dijo en dónde ella vivía, así que sin más preámbulos fue a su búsqueda, pero no contó con que ella no estaría en casa, así que se acercó a un joven como de su edad _(en esta historia Sasuke tiene 26 y Sakura 25)_ , con cabello negro, ojos muy grandes y redondos, cabello negro estilo Beatles y sin olvidar las cejas súper pobladas que tenía.

-Disculpe, ¿vive usted aquí?- le preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Qué si vivo aquí? Este lugar me pertenece- decía muy orgulloso el joven, ya que por el hecho que su padre era el administrador de los departamentos, se creía el dueño.

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces conocerá a la chica que vive en el 202.

-¿Conocerla? ¿A esa hermosa flor rosada? ¡Pues claro! Somos novios.-diciendo esto hizo señales de que ya había llegado a tercera base.

-Oh, oh, ya veo, bueno pues…eh, me retiro sólo pasaba a saludarla, gusto en conocerle eh…- se quedó Sasuke con la duda ya que no sabía el nombre de éste.

-Rock Lee.

-Sí, muy bien Rock Lee, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, pues me retiro, gracias por la información.

-De nada, amigo.

-Y si fuera tú, creo que checaría si el carro tuviera gasolina- y diciendo esto dejó a un confundido Lee, que al hacerle caso al ojinegro, comprobó que lo que le dijo era verdad **.**

….

El departamento de Itachi sin duda era excepcional, grande, lujoso y a la última moda en decoración, eso pensaba Sakura mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, claro por ser uno de esos departamentos exclusivos de ricos, tenía guardia, pero la pelirrosa logró escabullirse de él.

-Gatito, gatito, ven aquí- le decía Sakura al minino- ¡Ven aquí gatito, gatito!- decía ella sin darse cuenta que Sasuke había entrado al departamento, ya que él contaba con una llave de repuesto, pero al ver la puerta sin seguro decidió entrar a ver qué pasaba cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer llamando a un gato que provenía de la cocina, así que decidió entrar por la otra puerta, pero no contaba con que Sakura iba a empujarla y le dio un trancazo en su cara.

-¡Ouch!- fue lo que gritó Sasuke al sentir el tremendo golpe en su cara.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- decía muy apenada Sakura mientras iba hacia el refrigerador para agarrar hielo.-Ten, ponte hielo- le ordenaba ella.

-Buen golpe- se quejaba Sasuke.

-De verdad, lo siento.

-En fin, ¿cómo es que entraste?

-Ahhh… la llave, usé la llave.

-Ya veo, así que vienes a menudo.

-Ahh, sí… vengo a darle de comer al gato- decía Sakura tratando de sonar convincente ante su ''cuñado''.

-¿Gato? Itachi no tiene gato- decía muy seguro el ojinegro haciendo que Sakura empezara a sudar de nervios, pero su alivio llegó rápido cuando un gato se acercó a ellos y empezó a maullar, dejando a un desconcertado Sasuke.

-¡Hola cariño!- decía Korra mientras cargaba al felino y viendo en su placa pudo notar su nombre- ¡Denka! ¡Hola, Denka! ¿Tienes hambre?- decía la ojiverde mientras le daba de comer de la lata que llevaba al hambriento animalito. En eso el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué no vas a contestar?- preguntó él.

-No, dejaré que la máquina conteste.

Al ver que ella no iba a responder, Sasuke decidió hacerlo.

-¿Bueno?- dijo él, pero después volteó hacia Sakura para pasarle el teléfono- Es para ti- dijo él.

-¿Bueno?- dijo con algo de cautela la pelirrosa- Ah está bien, gracias- y diciendo esto colgó y volvió a ver al pelinegro- Era del hospital, dijeron que necesitan a familiares y amigos para donar sangre a Itachi.

-Podemos ir juntos- dijo él con una sonrisa que más de felicidad, para Sakura pareciera como si fuera de burla.

Se encontraban en el estacionamiento, Sasuke iba caminando con una tranquilidad, pues sólo estaba esperando hasta cuándo Sakura iba a gritar desesperada que no era la prometida de su hermano, según lo que él sospechaba, porque aún no lo confirmaba. Sakura se encontraba muy incómoda al saber que su ''cuñado'' tenía algo entre manos.

-Sabes Sasuke, creo que deberíamos irnos en tu camión.

-No, quedó muy lejos, y ya que estamos aquí, pues mejor vámonos en el carro de mi hermano- decía con altanería, porque cómo se divertía hacer sufrir de nervios a la pelirrosa.

-De acuerdo- decía ella tratando de sonar segura.

-¿Y sabes dónde está estacionado?

-Sí, sí- y diciendo esto presiona un botón de las llaves y en eso un carro prendió sus luces, así ella se dio cuenta que ese lujoso carro era el vehículo de Itachi.- Ahí está, entremos- y diciendo esto, los dos se dispusieron a ir al hospital.

….

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en la sala donando sangre, ella estaba tranquila, pero se preguntaba por qué el pelinegro no dejaba de verla, cuál era el plan macabro que él tenía.

-Deberíamos de tomar una fotografía y colgarla en la chimenea- decía divertido el ojinegro.

-¿A mí?- preguntaba Sakura.

-No, a ti y a Itachi.

-Ah, no lo creo, no soy nada fotogénica- decía mientras cerraba el brazo, ya que le habían terminado de sacar sangre.

-Ja, no lo creo- decía él porque en realidad no podía negar que ella era muy bella.

-Bien, tómese esta pastilla y no se mueva o de lo contrario se mareará- decía una enfermera a Sakura.

-¿Y cuándo empezaste a salir con Itachi?

-El 7 de septiembre- diciendo esto, la ojiverde se tragó su pastilla.

-¿3 meses? Eso es muy rápido no lo crees.

-No tienes idea- y dicho esto, Sakura se dispuso a marcharse.

-Señorita, no puede levantarse así- decía la enfermera.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.

-¡Sakura espera!- decía Sasuke quien también se apuraba a seguirla.

-Espere no he terminado con usted- decía la enfermera molesta.

-Descuide estoy bien, estoy bien- decía él, pero ya al estar bien parado se desplomó en el suelo. _(Nunca se levanten rápido cuando les saquen sangre o se desmayarán como Sasuke xD)._

 _….._

-¿Para qué diablos tiene una tele? Por todos los cielos está en coma- decía Chiyo quien se encontraba con la familia en el cuarto de Itachi.

-Suegra, tenga cuidado, puede oírla.- decía Mikoto.

-Pues entonces tráele un radio- le respondía la abuela.

-A lo mejor quiere que le cantemos algo- decía entusiasmada Hinata.

-Tal vez Sakura sepa su canción favorita- decía Sasuke quien entraba con ella al cuarto _(ya se había recuperado de su desmayo, jeje)._

-Pin Pon es un muñe…

-Co…- le completó Sakura a Mikoto- El muñeco Pin Pon.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Fugaku.

-¿Cuál equipo de fútbol le gusta a Itachi?-preguntaba Sasuke.

-Eh… los Akatsuki - decía titubeando Sakura.

-¿Akatsuki? ¡Ja!... de hecho ese es su equipo favorito- decía algo apenado, ya que Sakura había acertado y quiso atraparla con las manos en la masa.- ¿Y su helado favorito?- seguía preguntando.

-Vainilla- decía ella al recordar que cuando abrió el refrigerador hace rato, pudo ver que su nevera estaba llena de ese helado.

-¿Animal favorito?

-¡Gatos!

-¿Qué elemento prefiere, fuego o agua?

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?- decía algo irritado Fugaku.

-Sasuke, por qué le estás haciendo todas estas preguntas a Sakura- decía Mikoto.

-A mí no me lo preguntes, pregúntaselo a su novio- cuando él dijo eso, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, pues no tenía idea de quién hablaba, ya que el único ''novio'' que tenía era Itachi.

-Hijo, eso no me causa gracia, sabes cómo está tu hermano y tú con esto- decía malhumorada la Sra. Uchiha.

-No, no, no, no me refiero a este novio, sino a Rock Lee- cuando dijo eso, los Uhiha voltearon a ver a Sakura, pero ella empezó a estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Dijiste Rock Lee?- preguntaba de forma graciosa la pelirrosa.

-Así, es, Rock Lee.-decía muy serio el ojinegro.-Me dijo que eran íntimos, que ustedes, ya sabes, eso.

-También dice que es el dueño de media cuadra, que tiene una banda llamada ''La llama de la juventud'' y que algún día será un excelente bailarín, añadiendo claro que inventó el papel aluminio.

-Pues estaba muy cuerdo cuando hablé con él.

-Oh, cielos, no, el corazón- decía Chiyo.

-Suegra, ¿está bien?- preguntaba Mikoto.

-¿Has visto lo que has hecho?- decía molesto Fugaku.

-¿Yo qué he hecho?- decía Sasuke con tono de inocente.

-Seguro que si ella quisiera demostrarlo, lo demostraría, ¿cierto?- y diciendo esto Chiyo, todos voltearon a ver a la pelirrosa, entre ellos Sasuke que no dejaba de comerla con la mirada.

-I…I…Itachi… Sólo tiene… sólo tiene un testículo- decía toda roja Sakura, que nunca quiso decirlo, pero al ver como todos la miraban de forma sospechosa gracias a las intrigas de su querido ''cuñadito'' tuvo que sacar la información que le había dicho anteriormente Deidara. Todos al escucharla quedaron atónitos.

-¡No es posible!- decía Sasuke.

-¡Lo es!- decía ella muy segura- Hace poco más de un mes tuvo un accidente jugando baloncesto con su amigo Deidara, quien traía un bolígrafo en su bolsillo.

-¡Ay!- decían todos con cara de dolor.

-Tal vez, tú…- decía Sasuke mientras miraba a su papá.

-No, yo no- decía Fugaku.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que comprobarlo- decía el tío Jiraiya, pero al ver que nadie quería, Mikoto intervino.

-Está bien, yo soy su madre, lo haré- al decir eso, ella se acercó a la cama, todos voltearon para no ver lo que haría, levantó la sábana y he ahí la sorpresa.

….

Poco después se podía observar a la familia Uhiha que se encontraba a punto de subir a un elevador, cuando éste se abrió, entraron.

-¡Qué barbaridad!- dijo Mikoto, quien no podía asimilar lo que había pasado con su hijo.

-Vaya sorpresa que nos dio mi hermano- decía Hinata.

-Hay que ver el lado bueno, así tendrá más espacio en sus calzones- dijo esto la abuela Chiyo, como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

-¡Suegra!

 **N/A: Jeje, bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.. pobre de Itachi y como ven, a Sasuke de intrigoso jajaj xD… Quiero agradecer a:** **BleachNaruto2712** **,** **Esmeralda Neku** **,** **shuurei92** **,** **cinlayj2** **,** **vampire andrea** **pore star al pendiente de esta historia**

 **¡No vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE TI**

Sakura Haruno había pasado una tarde muy loca, ya estaba cansada sinceramente de estarles mintiendo a los Uchiha. Ellos que habían sido tan amables y lindos con ella, pero aún no se podría arriesgar a decirles toda la verdad, estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos cuando en eso tocaron a la puerta de su departamento.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- se escuchó la voz de afuera. En eso ella reconoció de quién se trataba y abrió la puerta.

-Qué quieres Rock Lee.

-Me has dejado plantado- decía él con tono de indignado mientras entraba al departamento de Sakura.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Del patinaje, te dije que te había comprado una entrada para que fuéramos juntos.

-Yo jamás dije que iría contigo.

-Sí lo dijiste.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!- pero antes de que ambos pudieran continuar, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.- ¿Quién es?- preguntó ella.

-Sakura, soy yo, el tío Jiraiya.

-¡Dios mío!- diciendo esto, la pelirrosa llevaba a Lee al armario.

-¿Quién es? ¿Estás engañándome?

-Qué engañando ni qué nada, si no soy tu novia.

-Voy a darle una paliza.

-No, qué paliza, métete ahí- y diciendo eso, metió al armario a Rock Lee. -Ni una palabra- y así le cerró la puerta para dirigirse a la entrada principal para abrirle al Sr. Jiraiya.- ¡Hola!

-Hola, Sakura, ¿tienes visitas?

-No, era la tele, la dejé prendida.

-¡Ah!

-Pero pase, pase. ¿Quiere tomar un café, té o agua?

-No, nada, gracias. Sakura, hay una cosa que debes saber.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó intrigada ella.

-La noche que estuviste en el hospital con Itachi, yo estaba en el pasillo y… escuché todo. ¡Sé toda la verdad!- al decir eso, la ojiverde sólo volteó hacia el otro lado, preocupada y asombrada, pues ya su pequeño secreto se había descubierto.

-Yo…yo, lo siento, no tiene por qué preocuparse, mañana mismo les diré la verdad- decía preocupada ella.

-No, no les digas nada- dijo el tío haciendo que Sakura se extrañara.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que nunca le harías daño a la familia?

-Sí.

-Bueno, desde que te han conocido creen que han recuperado a Itachi. Si les dices la verdad, volverán a perderlo. Te necesitan Sakura, igual que tú a ellos. Sé que eres una buena chica y que harás lo que debes hacer.

-No sé- dijo con una sonrisa, pues lo que le había dicho el señor Jiraiya le había llegado.

-Sí, sí lo harás- y diciendo esto, el peliblanco se retiró de donde estaba para dirigirse a la puerta para irse, cuando en eso voltea- ¡Ah, por cierto! Cómo es que sabías que Itachi sólo tenía un…. un…- diciendo esto sólo hacía señas refiriéndose a eso que Sakura les había mencionado del accidente.- Ah, sabes qué, ¡olvídalo! No quiero saberlo, jajaja.- y diciendo eso abrió la puerta para irse- ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!- al decir eso, Sakura escuchó un ruido que provenía del armario, así que decidió ir a abrir.- ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Me resbalé- decía Rock Lee mientras sostenía una zapatilla de ella.

-¿Te pusiste mi zapatilla?- le preguntó asombrada.

-¡No! Sólo me resbalé y mi pie quedó dentro del zapato- decía el cejudo tratando de disimular lo que había pasado.

-Tú…- pero no pudo terminar porque se volvió a escuchar otro toque en la puerta- ¿Quién?

-Sakura, soy yo, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Me lleva… ¿Es que ya nadie usa el teléfono?- decía irritada.

-Yo sí-le respondió Lee.

-No me refiero a llamadas eróticas.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- dijo gritando el flacucho quien fue empujado una vez más dentro del armario.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué, más preguntas?- decía de forma sarcástica Sakura a Sasuke cuando le abrió la puerta.

-No, te he traído un regalo de compromiso- decía él.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo.

-No es mío, es de mis padres.

-¡Ah!

-Está en el camión, ¿te lo subo? ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Ese que bajó era el tío Jiraiya?- Y cuando preguntó eso, se escuchó un ruido que provenía del armario.- ¿Qué es eso?

-¡El gato!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle Sakura.

-¡Qué grande!

-Creo que lo mejor sería subirlo… subirlo al departamento de Itachi- decía nerviosa.

-Pero no sabes lo que es.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa creo que luciría mejor en el departamento de Itachi. Te acompaño- y diciendo esto, los dos se dispusieron a ir a la casa de del mencionado.

…..

Ya estaban frente al edificio donde vivía el hijo mayor de los Uchiha, así que Sasuke decidió estacionar su camión en paralelo, pero quedó muy pegado de un carro.

-Creo que te has estacionado muy pegado- decía Sakura.

-Qué más da, tengo que descargar todo eso, ¿preparada para la sorpresa?- Y diciendo esto, Sasuke alzó la rejilla de atrás del camión revelando una mecedora de madera, finamente tallada y muy moderna.

-¡Es muy bonita!- decía la pelirrosa mientras subía al camión para verla. – Se nota que está muy cómoda.

-¿En serio te gusta?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Claro, siempre he querido una mecedora- dijo ella.

-Lástima, porque tu regalo es ese de allá- dijo señalando a un sillón que ya sinceramente estaba muy pasado de moda, era como de los 70´s.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo apenada.

-Ah, no te preocupes; por cierto esta silla yo la hice.

-¿En serio?- preguntaba asombrada.

-Sí, impresionante, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿puedo sentarme?

-Y mecerte- al decir eso Sasuke, Sakura se sentó en la silla y empezó a mecerse.

-Vaya, es impresionante. Deberías dedicarte a esto.

-¡Tsk! No es tan fácil.

-Ah, claro. Tienes que trabajar con tu padre.

-La empresa se llamaba Uchiha e hijos. Cuando Itachi se fue a la universidad se convirtió en Uchiha e hijo, aunque en realidad, debería ser sólo Uchiha.- dijo el pelinegro.

…..

Rato después se podía observar a Sakura y Sasuke moviendo el sillón directamente al edificio, lo habían metido ya a la parte del lobby. Sakura se había quedado con el mueble en lo que Sasuke volvía a cerrar la puerta, pues la habían dejado abierta para meterlo, cuando en eso se les acerca el guardia.

-Oiga joven, a qué departamento van- preguntó el guardia.

-Al G 57.

-Ah, es que verá joven, yo tengo que anunciar las visitas, no puede entrar así por nada más.

-Estoy con ella, la estoy ayudando- decía él mientras le señalaba a Sakura por el ventanal del edificio.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó el guardia sin saber qué pasaba.

-¿No la conoce?

-Bueno, es que soy nuevo, tal vez por eso.

-Ah, pues, ella es la prometida de Itachi Uchiha, el que vive en el G 57.

-¡Oh!- decía sorprendido el guardia- ¡Oh, sí! Me han hablado mucho de ella joven, me han dicho que es de mucho cuidado y que es una verdadera molestia.

-Ja, ni lo mencione, créame, apenas llevo poco de conocerla y con eso basta y sobra.- decía él de una forma divertida.

Ya arriba en el departamento, ambos jóvenes estaban batallando en poder meter el sillón, trataban y trataban, pero no podían, hasta la de mil intentos lo empujaron con tanta fuerza que pasaron rompiendo un pedazo del marco de la puerta y Sakura pasó empujando un florero que estaba en una mesita, el cual se quebró y derramo todo el líquido azul que se encontraba dentro de éste, machando así la alfombra blanca del departamento de Itachi.

-Creo que encontramos el sitio ideal para el sofá- dijo Sasuke causándole gracia a la pelirrosa por ese comentario, así que los dos decidieron poner el mueble ahí.

….

De regreso al estacionamiento, Sasuke pudo notar que lo dejaron encerrado, pues se había puesto pegado al carro de enfrente que ni si quiera para ningún lado podía moverse.

-¡Oh, no! Este tonto me dejó atrapado.

-Yo te dije que te habías pegado al de adelante. Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, me retiro, buenas noches- decía Sakura.

-¿Buenas noches? ¿Vas a dejarme aquí solo?

-Pues, sí, sí.

-Ja, realmente eres una molestia.

-¿Molestia, yo? Ja, lo dice el que ayer se creía detective de CSI:Konoha _(ya saben, parodiando a la serie xD)_

-Bueno, ya entendí. Quizás deba acompañarte a tu casa.

-¿Para qué?

-Como protección.

-No, no hace falta, estoy bien, sé cuidarme sola- decía ella.

-Es por mí, no quiero quedarme aquí solo, estamos en una ciudad grande.

-Je, está bien, acompáñame- dijo Sakura divertida, haciendo que Sasuke la empezara a seguir.

…

Era una noche fría y bonita en la ciudad, Sasuke y Sakura estaban caminando por un parque que se encontraba en la parte del centro de la ciudad, todos los edificios llenos de luces y en la parte del lago del parque estaba una pista de patinaje, ya que estaba congelado.

-Tienes cara de frío- decía Sasuke.

-¿Será porque tengo frío?- decía sonriendo la pelirrosa.- ¿Y tú?

-Esta chamarra es reversible, así que la tengo puesta del lado caliente.

-Jaja, entiendo.

-Creo que necesitas un abrigo mejor- le decía Sasuke a ella, pues éste le quedaba muy grande.

-Es que es de mi padre.

-Ah, pues se estará muriendo de frío.

-Está muerto- dijo tranquila ella.

-Oh… yo, lo siento, no sabía que…

-Oh, no es tu culpa. Murió hace tres años. Y de mi madre ni me acuerdo, así que…

-Cómo era tu padre- le preguntó el azabache.

-Se parecía a mí, ya sabes, lo básico: blanco, ojos verdes, pelirrosado, pecho plano.

-Jajaja, no, me refiero a, ¿qué es lo que más recuerdas de él?- decía sonriendo el ojinegro.

-Bueno… le gustaban mucho los mapas. Cuando oíamos el nombre de una ciudad, tomábamos el atlas y buscábamos la ciudad trazando en él una ruta de cómo llegar ahí.

-Si pudieras escoger una ciudad del mundo, ¿a dónde irías?

-¡Kyoto!- le respondió rápidamente Sakura.

-¿En serio? Digo está en este mismo país, por qué querrías ir a…

-Porque mi sueño es ir al famoso festival del ''Hanami''. Sé que aquí también hay, pero… ir allá es como un sueño de cuento de hadas, ya que la ciudad era la antigua capital del país y conocerla, sería un hecho histórico para mí. Aparte porque en ese festival de esa ciudad, fue donde mis padres se conocieron- decía con melancolía la pelirrosa.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo el porqué, pero… ¿en serio nunca has ido?

-Bueno, ya sabes que el metro no llega precisamente hasta Kyoto y con todo lo de mi papá y el trabajo nunca pude, pero… es mi propósito de año nuevo.

-Tu padre se hubiera sentido orgulloso- dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.

-¡Gracias!- le respondió.- Sabes, remotamente me recuerdas algo a él.

-Oh, entiendo. O sea que era un hombre con clase, auténtico, caballeroso, un hombre trabajador…

-Que acaba de pisar popó de perro- le interrumpió Sakura.

-¡Oh, no!- decía él mientras se reía por la humillación.

-Jajajaja, eso es tener clase- le decía divertida la ojiverde.

-Ves como si eres una verdadera molestia.

-Pues prefiero ser eso a una persona que pisó popó, jajajaj.

-¡Oye! Anúncialo en el periódico si quieres.

….

Ya estaban llegando a la casa de Sakura y ellos seguían platicando.

-Bueno cuéntame más cosas, cómo fuiste en tu niñez.

-Vaya, creo que ya son muchas preguntas, ¿no?

-Lo siento, es que ya estoy empezando a temblar de frío y sólo hablando se me quita.

-Jajajaja- se reía Sakura quien empezaba a pararse, pues ya habían llegado a los departamentos.- ¡Gracias! Me la he pasado muy bien.

-Yo también- le decía Sasuke quien a su vez miraba el patio, ya que estaba lleno de nieve y hielo- Esto está resbaloso, vamos, si ya llegamos hasta tu casa te acompaño de una vez a la puerta.

-Jeje, pero ten cuidado, que hay hielo. Eh, ¿vas a ir a ver a Itachi mañana?- Pero al decir esto, Sakura piso mal y se resbaló, abrazándose de Sasuke para no caerse. Él la sostuvo y la empezó a levantar, pero estaba tan resbaloso el piso que él también casi se cae. Empezaron a ''danzar'' en el hielo porque no podían sostenerse, claro que esto provocaba risas entre ellos, pues se veían muy graciosos tratando de mantenerse firmes.

Después de varias vueltas, al fin Sasuke pudo sostener bien a Sakura, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de sus rostros.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él.

-Sí, estoy bien- decía sonrojada por la proximidad del pelinegro de ella.

-Bien, entonces caminemos- pero al decir eso, se cayeron ambos, haciendo que los pantalones de Sasuke se rompieran por la parte trasera _._

-¡Ouch!- se quejó.

-Jajajajaja, qué ha sido eso- preguntó ella al haber escuchado el ruido.

-¿Esos fueron mis pantalones o mis músculos?- preguntaba Sasuke mientras se empezaba a levantar.

-Jejeje, ven, dame la mano- dijo Sakura mientras levantaba al pelinegro.

-Uy, se ve mal. ¿Oye, no tendrás unos pantalones extra en tu casa que me prestes?- preguntaba él.

-Si te quedan mis pantalones, me suicido.- decía riendo ella.- Bueno, ya no hace falta que me sigas más, aquí ya me subo.

-¡Buenas noches!- le dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke, que sólo provocaba que Sakura empezara a sentir mariposas en su estómago.

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Nos veremos algún día?

-Claro que sí- y diciendo eso Sasuke, Sakura sólo le dedico una sonrisa y se metió al edificio, no sin antes voltearlo a ver; ya una vez dentro empezó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su departamento cuando en eso Rock Lee salió de la nada y le dijo:

-Mi flor de cerezo, dime: ¿él o yo?

-¡Él!- le dijo ella ignorando a su vecino.

-No hace falta que me contestes ahora- le dijo Lee.

Una vez dentro del departamento, Sakura fue a asomarse a su ventana para ver a Sasuke cómo iba caminando tapándose la parte de atrás, ya que se le había roto su preciado pantalón y se le veía su calzón blanco. Sakura sólo se reía al ver la escena, y empezaba a recordar lo excelente que la pasó con él: rieron, hablaron, bromearon, en fin, fue un excelente paseo. Nunca la había pasado tan bien con alguien que no fuera su padre, si bien al principio detestaba a Sasuke, ahora le caía muy bien, le gustaba esa sonrisa encantadora que tenía.

Ella estaba pensando mucho en él, pero en eso se dio cuenta de algo, su sonrisa desapareció y ahora sólo mostraba una mueca de preocupación.

-¡Oh, no! Creo que me estoy enamorando de Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Sakura mientras se quedaba viéndolo por la ventana.

 **N/A: Aquí les dejé otro capítulo más :D…. y de nuevo gracias por leer esta historia y a** **BleachNaruto2712** **por ponerla en sus favoritos ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡VAYA SORPRESA!**

 **N/A: Bueno, ya estoy en la mitad de la historia, jeje, gracias a los lectores y por sus reviews en especial a** **cinlayj2** **que siempre está al pendiente de la historia** **, bueno, aquí les dejo este capítulo…**

 **-** ¡Tengo una aventura, me gusta Sasuke!- exclamó Sakura a su jefe.

-¿Quién es Sasuke?- preguntó Kakashi.

-El hermano de Itachi- dijo ella.

-¿Y qué?

-Cree que estoy comprometida.

-¿Con quién?

\- ¡Con Itachi!- decía Sakura que se empezaba a poner histérica.

-Sakura, de verdad, no tengo tiempo para esto- decía Kakashi mientras firmaba unos papeles en su oficina.

-No, no, no, no… tú debes decirme qué hacer.

-Pues diles la verdad.

-No entiendes, si le digo a Sasuke que le he mentido a su familia no volverá a hablarme nunca. Ni Mikoto, ni Fugaku, ni Hinata, ni la abuela Chiyo, ni el señor Jiraiya.

-¿El señor Jiraiya? ¿Quién es él?

-Es el tío, bueno, es amigo de la familia, pero así le dicen de cariño. Pero sabes qué, creo que él lo sabe.

-Sakura, uno nace en una familia, no la escoge ni se alista como los soldados.

-Kakashi, dime qué debo hacer.

-Desenchúfalo- decía el peliplateado con una mirada seria.

-¡Estás loco!- le dijo ella.

-¿Loco? Sí, y tú engañas a un vegetal- le dijo haciendo que ella hiciera muecas, pues era la pura verdad lo que su jefe le decía.

…..

Sasuke se encontraba ese día en el cuarto de Itachi en el hospital. Estaba jugando barajas con él, claro que él mismo jugaba doble ya que su hermano no podía moverse.

-Bien, ¿vas a pasar? ¿No vas a pasar?- y al decir esto Sasuke volteó la carta de Itachi- Oh, veo que el chico tiene pareja. ¿Estás muy seguro? Es una apuesta arriesgada; yo tengo un full. Qué quieres que te diga Itachi, no tienes suerte en el juego, jejejeje… pero sí en el amor- y al decir eso, él soltó un suspiro, pues realmente se estaba enamorando de Sakura.- Recuerdas que cuando estaba en 5to o 6to año se me empezó a dar bien el póker y que volvía a casa con mucho dinero, a menudo me mandaba a llamar el director a su oficina; siempre me decía: ''Intenta parecerte más a tu hermano Itachi''. Jajajaja, y sabes qué, no me importaba, ya que yo estaba muy orgulloso de ti. Y nunca sentí envidia por nada de lo que tú tenías… hasta ahora- diciendo esto, agachó su mirada, pues era verdad todo lo que decía.- Voy a cortar la baraja, la carta más alta se queda con Sakura- y diciendo esto, él partió la baraja, pero al ver que no le salió la más alta a él, dijo:- Bueno, qué te parece dos de a tres.

….

La familia Uchiha se encontraba cenando, habían invitado a Sakura. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre para ella, pues realmente parecía como si en verdad fuera a casarse con Itachi.

-Y dime Sakura, a dónde piensan Itachi y tú irse de luna de miel- preguntaba sonriendo Mikoto.

-Bueno realmente aún…

-Mikoto, primero deja que Itachi se recupere y ya después verán eso, no hay prisa- le decía Chiyo a su nuera interrumpiendo a Sakura, cosa que ella dio gracias.

-Oh, tienes razón. En fin, cambiando de tema, Sakura de casualidad no tendrás unas amigas que pudieras presentarlas a Sasuke.

-Mamá, por favor- decía el mencionado, apenado.

-Yo no sé qué tipo de chicas le gustan a Sasuke así que no sabría si…

-Me gustan las rubias, con curvas- le decía Sasuke interrumpiéndola, cosa que la ojiverde lo miró intensamente.

-Jajajaja, bueno, al menos sabemos el tipo de Sakura- decía la Sra. Uchiha.

-No es cierto, a ti te gustan las de cabello exótico, como rojo o… ¿rosa?- le decía Hinata a su hermano, provocando que escupiera algo del agua que bebía.

-Tranquilo, pero qué te pasó- le decía su hermanita de forma divertida.

-Se me fue un trago, pero ya estoy bien, gracias- decía el azabache mientras trataba de recuperar la postura.

Y así pasaron la tarde, cada quien hablaba su tema, y Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaban miradas coquetas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Hinata.

-Gracias, la he pasado muy bien, bueno es hora de irme- les decía Sakura a la familia.

-¡Adiós querida!- le decía Mikoto.

-Te acompaño- le decía Sasuke mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

-¡Ey chicos! Están abajo del muérdago- decía Hinata con tono de complicidad.

-¡Uuuuuuu!- decían todos.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Dale un beso, muchacho!- decía Chiyo.

-Así es, es una tradición- dijo Hinata.

-Vamos tonto, bésala que no tengo tu tiempo, así que apúrale- gritaba la abuela a la pareja, así que a petición de todos, Sasuke le dio un beso a Sakura, fue un beso corto y de piquito, pero para ellos, fue como tocar un pedacito de cielo, incluso, ese fue el primer beso de la pelirrosa.

-¡Jajajajaja, bravo!- decían todos al ver la tierna escena.

-Bueno, ahora sí, adiós- decía la ojiverde mientras salía de la casa.

-¡Adiós!- le dijeron los demás mientras todos se retiraba a hacer lo que siempre cada quien hacía, excepto por Sasuke quien se quedó en la puerta viendo cómo Sakura tomaba el taxi y se retiraba. No podía evitar pensar en ese beso, aunque haya sido corto, pequeño o insignificante, para él ese beso había sido todo.

….

Era otro día ocupado en Konoha y como siempre, Sakura se encontraba en la taquilla entregando los boletos para el metro, estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la sacó de su trance.

-¡Hola! Me puede dar un boleto, por favor- dijo Hinata.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hola!- saludaba Sakura a ella y a otra amiga que estaba con su ''cuñada''- ¿Quieren entrar?

-¿Se puede?- preguntaba ella.

-Claro, vengan- y al decir eso, Sakura abrió la puerta de la taquilla y Hinata y su amiga entraron.

-Hola, hola, quiénes son- preguntaba sonriendo la compañera rubia de trabajo de Sakura: Ino.

-Yo soy Hinata y ella es mi amiga Tenten _(aquí la puse como si fueran de la misma edad xD)_ \- decía la hija menor de los Uchiha.

-Hinata es, Hinata es…

-Sakura va a casarse con mi hermano Itachi- interrumpía Hinata provocando que Ino abriera los ojos como platos y que Sakura pensara que en ese momento quería que un tren la arrollara.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te vas a casar, Sakura?- preguntaba muy sorprendida la rubia.

-Bueno, todavía no es oficial, así que me resulta muy violento no decir nada- decía incoherentemente Sakura haciendo que Hinata la viera con cara de pregunta.- ¡El metro! Ya llegó tu transporte señorita.

-¡Ah, sí! Gracias, nos vemos Sakura- le decía ella mientras salía del lugar.

-Sí, gusto en verte y encantada de conocerte Tenten- decía la pelirrosa a la amiga de Hinata.

-¿Cómo que te casarás? ¿Estás embarazada?- preguntó Ino a Sakura sin darse cuenta que Tenten aún no se retiraba del todo del lugar.

-Sí, Ino, estoy embarazada- decía Sakura de forma sarcástica, pero desgraciadamente Tenten no supo que ella bromeaba y se lo creyó, así que fue a decirle a Hinata lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sakura, vamos, tienes que contarme todo- decía emocionada la amiga.

-Ay, Ino, cálmate, en primer lugar para estar embarazada tendría que haberme acostado con un hombre.

-Pero, ¿no dijiste que estabas embarazada?

-Bueno, estamos… esperando.

-¿Esperando?- decía más confusa Ino.

…

En el departamento de Itachi, la máquina contestadora se volvió a prender y esta vez se escuchó el siguiente mensaje:

- _¡Hola Itachi, soy Konan! Acabo de regresar a Konoha y, pues heme aquí… oye, estoy muy extrañada de que no me hayas devuelto la llamada, me gustaría saber algo de ti y… y también quiero ver a mi gato. En fin, llámame._

…

Los Uchiha estaban en su casa viendo la televisión, hablando como siempre mientras Sasuke terminaba de hablar por teléfono.

-Papá, la testamentaría Hashizume es nuestra- dijo cuando colgaba el teléfono.

-¡Bien hecho, Sasuke!- decía Fugaku mientras aplaudía.

-¡Atención todos!- decía Hinata mientras todos volteaban a verla- ¡Sakura está embarazada!- Dijo ella haciendo que todos se quedaran callados, en especial Sasuke que la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- le preguntó Chiyo mientras todos empezaban a preguntar acerca de eso.

-Me lo dijo Tenten.

-¿Sasuke, tú sabías algo?- preguntaba Mikoto a su hijo, pero él ya se había marchado.

…

Sakura se estaba arreglando para salir, realmente iba muy bien vestida, no formal, pero iba perfecta para la fiesta de año nuevo que la había invitado Ino. Estaba caminando fuera de su casa cuando en eso ve que cierto pelinegro está afuera esperando.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo ella.

-¡Hola! ¡Vaya!- dijo muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella.

-Es que… es que estás… hoy te ves muy bella- dijo Sasuke sonrojado haciendo que ella se pusiera colorada.

-¡Oh, gracias!- le contestó muy apenada. –No es por ser grosera pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eh… eh…yo… ¿vas a una fiesta?- preguntó de forma nerviosa.

-Sí, mi amiga Ino hará una fiesta esta noche.

-Oh, ven, te dejo- decía mientras abría la puerta del camión.

-Oh, pero no es necesario, ella no vive muy lejos.

-No, vente, súbete.

-Pero, está aquí al lado, en serio, no es ninguna molestia.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a cargar cosas- decía Sasuke mientras le cerraba la puerta a Sakura y él se disponía a manejar.

-¿Qué, está todo bien?- preguntaba ella.

-Sí, todo está muy bien.

-Estás muy raro hoy- decía Sakura quien ya se encontraba caminando junto con Sasuke rumbo a la casa de Ino.

-No, no estoy raro- le respondía el pelinegro.- Bueno, qué pasa con Itachi- preguntaba él quien ya se encontraba junto con Sakura en la puerta de la casa de su amiga.

-¿Qué, qué pasa con Itachi?- preguntaba extrañada.

-Sí, creo que Itachi se llevará muchas sorpresas cuando despierte- se refería Sasuke por lo del supuesto embarazo que Sakura tenía, y antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Ino abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¡Hola, Sakura!- decía emocionada Ino mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-¡Hola, Ino!

-Ah, pero pasen, pasen. Oigan todos chicos, llegó Sakura con su prometido- y al decir eso, todos los presentes aplaudían, pero Sasuke sólo quería salirse corriendo de ahí y antes de poder hacerlo, le cerraron la puerta.

-Sakura, qué bueno que viniste- decía Kakashi quien a su vez examinaba al joven que se encontraba a su lado. - ¿Y quién es ese?

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le decía Sakura mientras se lo llevaba al comedor.

-¿Ese es Itachi? ¡Vaya, se ve bastante bien!

-Ese no es Itachi, es Sasuke.

-¿Y quién es Sasuke?

-El hermano de Itachi.

-El que está en coma.

-¡Sí!

-¿Y por qué lo has traído?

-Yo no lo he traído, él me siguió.

-Así que Sasuke es tu prometido.

-No, Itachi.

-Pero Itachi no sabe que existes.

-¡Ya lo sé!

-Así que Sasuke es Itachi.

-Sí- decía confundida.

-¡Sakura!

-¿Sí?

-¡Necesitas ayuda, santo cielo!- decía irritado Kakashi, pues vio que Sakura ya estaba enredada en una enorme telaraña.

La pelirrosa al sentirse tan confundida y loca, decidió tomar un ponche con licor que había en la mesa, pero el gusto no le duró tanto porque llegó Sasuke alarmado.

-¡Sakura, eso tiene alcohol!

-¡Gracias al Cielo!

-Pero no debes de beber eso.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no es bueno para el bebé- y diciendo esto Sasuke, hizo que todos los presentes se les quedaran viendo, ya que había hablado en voz alta debido al ruido de la música.

…

-Sakura, espera. Perdón, creo que la noche no ha resultado bien- decía Sasuke mientras seguía el ritmo del caminar de ella.

-¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que no haya salido bien?- decía un poco molesta, ya que gracias a la imprudencia de Sasuke, no pudo quedarse más tiempo en casa de Ino.

-No, no, yo… ¿puedes ir un poco más despacio?- diciendo esto Sakura se detuvo.- Verás, todo fue un mal entendido.

-A ver, dime, ¿por qué creías que estaba embarazada?- Preguntaba mientras se recargaba de una de las paredes del edificio de su departamento, ya que ya habían llegado ahí.

-Pues, Hinata me dijo que había escuchado algo de eso.

-Jejeje, ¿y tú le creíste?

-Pues, no tenía motivos para no creerle- al decir eso, la sonrisa de ella se desapareció y ahora sólo tenía una mirada seria.

-Piensas que sólo por ese motivo Itachi se casaría conmigo, ¿verdad?

-No, no, ¡tsk! Cómo crees…- decía Sasuke no muy convencido, cosa que la pelirrosa ahora estaba más seria.

-¡Buenas noches!- decía ella mientras se retiraba.

-La verdad es que no eres el tipo de Itachi- decía Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, Sasuke, muy bien. ¿Y de quién soy el tipo?- decía de forma retadora.

-Pues….- pero él no habló, ya que no quería arriesgarse a confesarle sus sentimientos a ella y menos ahora que la había hecho enojar.

-¡Gracias!- decía molesta.

-Oye, me parece estupendo lo tuyo con Itachi, pero no todo mundo piensa lo mismo y…

-Sabes una cosa, he pasado navidades horribles y tú ahora me estás fastidiando el año nuevo, así que déjame en paz, quieres.- decía cada vez más irritada.

-Espera, no te entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Sasuke?

-Quiero que te sientas contenta y feliz.

-¿Es que pretendes ser un gurú de la felicidad? ¿Eres feliz? Creo que nunca has tenido una conversación entera con tu padre, quieres dejar el negocio ¿verdad? Pero no te has atrevido a hablar de eso con él, así que, qué esperas a hacerlo- decía molesta, Sakura.

-Oye, tú no sabes nada de mi familia, no por el sólo hecho de pasar una semana con ellos, te convierte en una experta. ¡Eso es una molestia!- decía Sasuke ahora con un tono igual de enfadado.

-Y tú tampoco lo eres después de toda una vida. ¡Y deja de decir molestia!- y diciendo esto, Sakura entró al edificio, el cual Sasuke no tardó en seguirla.

-Ya sé que mantener feliz a una familia resulta complicado, ¿se sentiría feliz tu padre al saber que estás en una taquilla soñando con ir a unas vacaciones que nunca te tomas?

-No, claro que no- decía con algo de tristeza.- Tienes razón, pero tú no tienes idea de lo que es estar solo.

-Bueno, tienes a Itachi- decía Sasuke tratando de consolarla.

-No tengo a nadie- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- ¡Buenas noches!- dijo ella al cerrar la puerta de su departamento, dejando a un Sasuke pensativo afuera. Escuchaba a todos mientras festejaban y ella de nuevo terminó pasándola sola.- ¡Feliz año nuevo!- dijo en susurro Sakura y de ahí se dispuso a ir a dormir.

…..

Mientras, en el hospital todos igual celebraban el año nuevo, doctores y enfermeros estaban brindando y cantando, así que no se dieron cuenta que en ese momento, en uno de los cuartos, Itachi Uchiha comenzó a abrir sus ojos y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que se encontraba en una cama dentro de un cuarto de un hospital. ¡Vaya sorpresa!

 **N/A: Chan, chan, channnnn!** **Jajaja, pues ya despertó nuestro querido Itachi. ¿Qué sorpresas ocurrirán? ¿Qué sucederá cuando Itachi vea a Sakura? ¿La reconocerá? ¿Ella les dirá la verdad a los Uchiha? Espérenlo en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?**

 **Hola queridos lectores…pues ya casi llego al esperado final, Itachi despertó y a ver qué pasará con Sakura… sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo la continuación**

La familia Uchiha se encontraba en el hospital ya que les habían avisado que un milagro había sucedido, pues Itachi había despertado.

-Sr. Fugaku, vine en cuanto pude. ¿Cómo está Itachi?- preguntaba Sakura quien también acababa de llegar.

-¡Itachi despertó!- dijo emocionado el jefe de familia, cosa que para Sakura sólo significaba una cosa: adiós farsa. Así que quiso fingir que se iba al baño, pero Fugaku no la dejó, la tomó del brazo y la metió al cuarto.

-Ven hija, él se alegrará mucho de verte- le decía mientras entraba junto con ella al cuarto.

-¡Vaya que sí!- decía entre dientes la pelirrosa.

-Itachi, Itachi- decía la Dra. Tsunade mientras lo sacudía despacio.

-¿Eh?- dijo Itachi somnoliento, pues apenas abría los ojos.

-Tu familia está aquí, Itachi- dijo Tsunade mientras todos miraban con alegría al integrante de los Uchiha que había despertado. Sakura fingía su enorme sonrisa, bueno, en realidad se alegraba que él había despertado, pero por otra parte quería salir huyendo de ahí.

Itachi abría lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su padre que le levantaba el pulgar y le sonreía, después estaba su mamá que le brindaba una enorme sonrisa y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, a su lado estaba Hinata, su tío Jiraiya, una linda chica pelirrosa, su abuela Chiyo…pero, volvió a fijar su vista en la pelirrosa, ya que la desconocía por completo.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- preguntó Itachi haciendo que todos voltearan a verla seriamente y Sakura y el tío Jiraiya se sintieran que el mundo se les venía abajo.

-¡Por todos los cielos!- expresaba Fugaku, a lo cual Sakura no sabía si era algo bueno o malo- ¡Tiene amnesia!- decía el padre de Itachi mientras que por el momento, esto fue un alivio para Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-La amnesia selectiva es una condición en la cual la pérdida de memoria está localizada y limitada a eventos aislados- decía la doctora a la familia.

-¿Amnesia selectiva?- preguntaba Mikoto.

-Sí- le respondía Tsunade.

-Escuchen, yo… tengo algo que decirles- decía Sakura quien ya no aguantaba más con la farsa.- Es algo verdaderamente importante… nunca estuve…

-¿Embarazada?- le interrumpía Chiyo.

-¿Eh?

-Lo sabemos, Sasuke nos llamó- decía la abuela mientras todos asentían. A su vez, el nombrado entraba al hospital

-¡Sasuke!- decían las tres mujeres de su vida.

-Hola, veo que ya se recuperó- decía sonriendo él.

-Doctora, despertó otra vez- dijo un enfermero a Tsunade, haciendo que todos se dirigieran hacia el cuarto de nuevo. Sakura aprovechó esto para poder hablar con el Jiraiya.

-¡Sr. Jiraiya!- le decía desesperadamente Sakura.

-No, tranquila. Escucha, déjame manejar esto, yo soy el tío, soy muy grande para que me maten, me haré cargo de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Y lo haré ahora mismo, estoy detrás de ti- decía el señor Jiraiya mientras iba con Sakura, pero cuando ella se adelantó hacia el cuarto, él se desvió para poder ir al baño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Hola!- decía alegremente Mikoto.

-Ey, hola- decía Itachi quien se alegraba de ver a su familia. En ese momento, Sakura entró al cuarto.

-¡Ey, llegó Sakura!- decía Sasuke.

-¿Recuerdas a Sakura?- preguntaba Fugaku haciendo que Itachi la mirara profundamente, pero estaba desconcertado por ver a alguien con su familia que él no conocía.

-¿Tengo qué?- preguntaba él quitado de la pena.

-Mírala bien- decía su padre, a lo que su hijo hizo caso y a volvía a observar. Sakura sólo le dedicaba una sonrisa, que más que de alegría era de preocupación, así que volvió a ver a sus padres y dijo:

-Me parece familiar… ¿por qué?- preguntaba Itachi, ya que inconscientemente él la había visto cada día en la taquilla.

-Creo que ya está volviendo- decía Mikoto.

-¿Volviendo? ¿Quién está volviendo?- preguntaba confundido Itachi.

-Hijo, tienes amnesia- decía con tranquilidad su mamá.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y además estás comprometido- decía la abuela Chiyo.

-¿Con quién?- preguntaba aún más confundido él.

-Con Sakura- le respondía Hinata.

-¿Sakura? ¿Quién es Sakura?- preguntaba ahora espantado Itachi, ya que no recordaba nada.

-No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad amor?- preguntaba Mikoto sonriendo, ya que se le hacía tierno que su hijo estuviera tan confundido.

-No, yo…

-Disculpe, traje gelatina para usted- decía la enfermera Shizune interrumpiendo al ojinegro.

-¿Me gusta la gelatina?

-¡Yum!- le hacía su mamá.

-Bien, es suficiente emoción para una noche- decía Tsunade al ver que su paciente se confundía cada vez más.

-Bien, sigue así campeón- decía Fugaku.

-Nos vemos amor- le decía Mikoto mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Nos vemos mamá- le respondía Itachi y veía como su familia se retiraba feliz del lugar.

En eso el tío Jiraiya llegaba, pero no le dio tiempo de reunirse con la familia porque Sakura lo acorraló.

-¿Sr. Jiraiya, dónde ha estado?

-¿Qué, no puedo ir al baño?- le decía él.

-¡Sr. Jiraiya!

-¿Qué? Yo lo manejaré, yo les diré.

-¿Cuándo, cuándo, en mis bodas de oro?- preguntaba sarcásticamente la pelirrosa.

-No, Sakura, se los diré, ya dije que les diré- decía el tío mientras era jalado del brazo por la ojiverde.

-Pues más vale que lo haga pronto.

….

Mientras, Itachi seguía confundido en su cuarto, así que decidió decir lo siguiente:

-A,B,C,D,E,F,G….-repasaba él para saber si recordaba todo lo que él creía saber, empezando por el alfabeto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en el camión de él, ya que se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa, pues ya era noche. Habían permanecido callados en el camino, la situación estaba algo incómoda, así que él decidió romper el hielo.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

-Sí… sabes, te has portado maravilloso esta semana.

-Je, ahhh, sí… sobre todo cuando te acusé de mentir frente a todos o cuando te acusé de tener relaciones con Rock Lee… o cuando creí que estabas embarazada y lo anuncié frente a todos tus amigos, sin olvidar claro el decirte que eras una molestia- decía muy apenado Sasuke por todas sus acciones.

-¿Has tenido una semana muy pesada, no es cierto?- decía de forma divertida, Sakura.

-Ni lo menciones- decía él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Sasuke… a partir de mañana, probablemente las cosas serán diferentes- le decía Sakura imaginándose de que Jiraiya ya les hubiera contado la verdad a la familia.

-Sí- decía suspirando el azabache.

-Sólo quería que supieras que te has convertido… en un gran amigo- decía con algo de nostalgia. -Bien- decía Sakura mientras abría la puerta del camión y comenzaba a bajarse.

-Gran amigo- decía casi en susurro Sasuke y con algo de decepción en su voz.- ¡Sakura!

-¿Sí?

-No quise decir… lo que dije de Itachi y de ti la otra noche… creo que ustedes harán una magnífica pareja y… me da gusto que ya no estarás sola nunca más.

-Sí… nos vemos- decía con tono de decepción, ya que se imaginaba que él le diría otra cosa.

-¡Adiós!- y diciendo esto él, Sakura cerró la puerta de su camión para dirigirse a su departamento, pensando en qué será el día de mañana cuando el momento de la verdad llegue a decirse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era la mañana del día siguiente y en la casa Uchiha, Fugaku se encontraba leyendo el periódico cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien abría la puerta.

-¿Sasuke, eres tú?

-Hola, papá. Te traje unas donas- le dijo el nombrado.

-Ay, eres mi salvador, tú mamá me hace comer arroz con soya a diario y sinceramente ya me estaba hartando.

-¿Estás buscando algo?

-Ah, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Nos perdimos muchas cosas nuevas después de la navidad. Ha sido una semana dura, la vida es un dolor de cabeza. Trabajas duro, tratas de proveer a la familia y entonces, por un minuto, todo está bien, todos están bien, todos felices, y en ese minuto tienes paz.

-Papá, este no es ese minuto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Recuerdas la mecedora que le hice a la abuela.

-Claro, te quedó muy bien, un diseño exclusivo.

-Bien, hace dos meses vendí tres sillas como esa. Y ya vendí dos comedores y tengo seis pedidos más.

-Eso es una buena entrada extra.

-No es sólo una entrada extra, es un… buen negocio- decía nervioso Sasuke temeroso a lo que su padre le fuera a decir.

-Espera un minuto, ¿no quieres mi compañía?- dijo Fugaku

-No… no la quiero- le dijo con honestidad.

-Desde cuándo has sentido esto.

-Hace años.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Pude haberle vendido esto al tío Madara por el doble de su valor. Pude haber llevado a tu madre a un crucero.

-¿No estás enfadado?- preguntaba ilusionado Sasuke al ver que su padre le decía eso.

-¿Enfadado? Tú estás loco por hacer mecedoras, jajaja- reía él junto a su hijo y ambos se disponían a comer donas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-22-10-40, la combinación de mi casillero, me gustan mucho el baloncesto y el fútbol, de hecho me gusta el equipo de los Akatsuki - decía Itachi seguro de lo que decía, pues había recordado cada detalle de su vida.

-Tienes que recordar a Sakura- decía cansada Hinata, ya que había repasado toda su vida y a Sakura aún no la mencionaba.

-Mi número social era el 144-568-94.

-La amas- le decía Mikoto mientras volteaba a ver al Jiraiya quien se acercaba con ellos.- Sólo que, no la recuerdas.

-Tuve un promedio de 10 en la universidad.

-¿Puedo tener un momento privado con mi sobrino?- preguntaba el Sr. Jiraiya.

-¿Está bien todo?- preguntaba Fugaku.

-Sólo desea hablar con mi sobrino.

-Bien, en un rato volvemos hijo.

-Sí, está bien papá.

-Cualquier cosa, estaremos en la cafetería- les decía Mikoto.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos- se despedía Jiraiya mientras veía como sus amigos se retiraban de ahí.- Te conozco desde que naciste, he estado en todos los momentos importantes de tu vida, desde los scouts hasta el día que te salió vello.- Decía esto haciendo que Itachi empezara a sonreír al recordar esos tiempos- Tienes buena educación, eres popular con tus amigos, tienes una buena vida y todos saben que eres guapo, pero hijo… eres un idiota.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó extrañado Itachi al ver que su tío se refirió de él de esa manera.

-Escucha, soy tu tío adoptivo, te quiero mucho al igual que a tu hermano Sasuke, pero el caso es que eres… bueno, un idiota.

-¿Hay un propósito en esto?- preguntaba confundido el ojinegro al seguir sin entender por qué su tío lo insultaba.

-¡Sakura! Mira, hay algo que debes saber, verás, ella… Itachi…ella es, je, bueno, bueno… - el tío quería decirle la verdad, pero aunque tratara no podía contarle, así que decidió seguir con el juego- Sabes, ella es tu prometida, pero no sólo eso, sino también es tu ángel guardián. Itachi, ella te salvó la vida. Ahora va a venir a verte, quiero que te hagas un favor y quiero que escuches con el corazón de un hombre que recibió una segunda oportunidad- decía él haciendo que su sobrino no perdiera la concentración.- Después de dos minutos sino estás enamorado de ella, bueno, dile que quieres terminar y que volverás a ser un idiota. Pero si en ese tiempo ves en ella lo que a nosotros nos tomó segundos ver, te le declararás de nuevo y te casarás antes de que tenga oportunidad de escapar, ¿de acuerdo? Antes de que venga tómate tu tiempo y piensa en lo que un viejo idiota te dijo- y diciendo esto, él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero volteó para decirle un último consejo a su sobrino- Sabes, si yo tuviera cuarenta años menos, yo me casaría con ella, ya que tiene un cuerpo que… es una broma, jajajaja- decía tratando de no sonar tan pervertido.

-Ah, sí claro, jaja- le respondía Itachi de forma tardada, y así el tío se retiró del cuarto, dejándolo muy pensativo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura se encontraba en el hospital, pues iba a devolverle las cosas a Itachi. Estaba algo nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo habían reaccionado ante la supuesta confesión del tío Jiraiya. Ya había entrado al cuarto y pudo observar que su ''novio'' estaba tomando una siesta, así que decidió entrar lo más silenciosamente posible, pero su gusto no le duró mucho porque el pelinegro despertó y la vio.

-¡Sakura!- dijo él sonriendo.

-¡Hola!- decía de forma nerviosa, ella.

-¡Hola!- le respondía.

-Amm… vine a dejarte tus cosas- decía Sakura mientras las ponía sobre la cama.

-¿Quieres un sándwich?

-Ah, no gracias, estoy bien. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Quisiera mi ropa- decía sonriendo Itachi.

-Bueno, me gusta tu traje de rayas.

-¿El cruzado?

-¡Sí!

-¡Es mi favorito!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí!- decía el azabache con esa sonrisa que Sakura amaba, sin embargo no pudo evitar el ver a Sasuke en Itachi.- Por favor, siéntate- le dijo él a ella, así que Sakura accedió en sentarse en la silla que estaba a su lado.

-He visto una foto tuya de cuando salvaste a las ardillas.

-Ah… nunca me llaman, ni me escriben- decía divertido él haciendo que la pelirrosa riera.- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, de adulto uno ya no hace esa clase de heroísmos.

-Claro que no… pero tú sí- le decía mientras la veía.

-Oh, no, lo de saltar a las vías del metro no fue algo muy heroico, créeme.

-Yo nunca he hecho algo tan heroico como eso. Una vez perseguí a un ladrón.

-Bueno, ya es algo.

-Pero fingí que me había hecho un esguince.

-Oh…bueno, no cualquier hombre se hubiera atrevido a perseguirle, yo trabajo en la estación del metro y te aseguro que lo sé… Tú siempre cedes tu asiento en el metro.

-Bueno, eso no es heroico.

-Sí lo es para al que se lo cedes- diciendo esto, Itachi no pudo evitar sonreírle, realmente Sakura era una mujer muy bonita.- Y tú siempre hacías que en todos mis días tuviese una ilusión- decía recordando cómo antes suspiraba mucho por él.

-Creo que me recuerdas a alguien- le decía él haciendo que Sakura se pusiera nerviosa- Creo a ti misma- le dijo él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el edificio donde vivía Itachi, se podía observar a una mujer de cabello azul violeta, ojos ámbar, muy elegante en vestir e iba caminando rápidamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el guardia, así que se acercó a ella, quien por cierto esa mujer, era nada menos que Konan, la verdadera novia de Itachi.

-Disculpe señorita, pero a dónde va- le preguntó el guardia a la muchacha.

-Usted es nuevo- le afirmo Konan.

-Sí, señorita. ¿A qué departamento va?

-Al departamento de Itachi Uchiha.

-Su nombre, por favor.

-Konan Yutaka, soy la prometida de Itachi Uchiha.

-Jajajaja, usted no es su prometida- decía riéndose el guardia, ya que él sabía que la chica que vio el otro día era la prometida de Itachi.- Su prometida es una pelirrosa de hermosos ojos verdes que…

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó irritada Konan haciendo que el guardia temiera por su vida.

 **N/A: Muahahahha Konan llegó e Itachi tiene ''amnesia''… qué más pasará, bueno, averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo :D**

 **Gracias de nuevo a todos y en especial a:**

 **amy rose: espero que ya no haya más intriga… ¿o sí? Jajajaa**

 **cinlayj2** **: como verás Itachi no la echó de cabeza… pero qué pasará ahora que ya la conoció**


	8. Mientras dormías pt1

**MIENTRAS DORMÍAS Pt.1**

 **N/A: Pues este no es el último capítulo, pero quiero agradecer a todos los que estuvieron leyendo esta historia, me alegraron mucho,** **¡qué bellos son! Llegó el momento del gran FINAL sólo que me sentí bien autora súper famosa que lo dividí en dos partes muajaajaajaja…. Espero no me maten, recuerden, es la 1er parte del final de finales.**

Sasuke había llegado al cuarto del hospital donde estaba su hermano, pero vio que la enfermera Shizune lo estaba subiendo a una silla de ruedas.

-¡Te ves bien!- decía Sasuke.

-Sí, lo sé, ya estoy mejor; me están cambiando al segundo piso- le respondía Itachi.

-Muy bien. ¿Le importa si yo lo llevo?- preguntaba Sasuke a Shizune.

-Claro que no, los alcanzo en los elevadores- le decía ella mientras le entregaba la silla a Sasuke.

-Toma, te traje algo de contrabando- le decía el pelinegro a su hermano mayor mientras sacaba de su chamarra un pequeño bote de nieve de la que tanto quería su Itachi: vainilla.

-¡Vainilla! ¡Gracias!- decía emocionado.

-De nada, sabía que te gustaría.

-Oye, Sakura es muy bonita, ¿verdad?

-Ahh, sí- decía Sasuke tratando de no sonar interesado.

-Estamos comprometidos.

-Sí, escuché eso.

-¡Mmmm! Esto sí lo recuerdo-decía Itachi quien devoraba su nieve.- Todo está mejor, todo se ve mejor, se siente mejor. En fin, he renacido; si hubiera un sacerdote me confesaría hoy mismo.

-No, no te confieses, trato de ser positivo, sólo… toma tu nieve. Bueno me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Recuerdas a las ardillas?

-Ni siquiera me lo digas.

-Primero les aventé piedras.

-¡Itachi!

-Luego las salvé.

-¡Itachi! ¿Le dijiste eso a Sakura?

-Eso fue en el pasado, ahora comenzaré una nueva vida con Sakura. Ella es… es… es… ¿qué es? Ella es…- y seguía pensando, pues no hallaba cómo describirla.

-Yo diría que se mete bajo la piel tan pronto la conoces, te vuelve tan loco y es tan molesta que no sabes si acariciarla o sólo abrazarla… haría un viaje hasta Kyoto sólo para poder estar en el hanabi, no sé si es locura o sólo es que es tan, tan agradable, y cuando ves sus ojos verdes como jades, te pierdes en su belleza.- dijo Sasuke con mucho sentimiento, pues sentía cada palabra de lo que dijo, a lo que Itachi sólo se quedó escuchando pensativamente para luego volver a hablar.

-No, no es eso- dijo él haciendo que Sasuke casi lo matara con la mirada- Pero debe ser algo muy especial. Tiene que serlo y podría pasar el resto de mi vida averiguando por qué- mientras Itachi seguía hablando, Sasuke decidió marcharse, ya que en ese momento tenía coraje con su hermano por no saber valorar a Sakura, claro que no era su culpa, pues apenas la había conocido, pero él creía que ya tenía mucho tiempo de hacerlo, así que lo dejó hablando y al poco tiempo llegó la enfermera Shizune quien veía a Itachi que estaba hablando solo, pero lo dejó continuar hasta que hubo terminado, de ahí se lo llevó a su nuevo cuarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afuera del hospital se encontraba el Jiraiya, que esperaba a Sakura, cuando ella llegó se aproximó a saludarla.

-¡Hola, Sakura!- dijo él.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijeron?- preguntó ella.

-¿Quiénes?

-Su familia, ¿están aquí?

-Te los perdiste.

-¿Y bien, cómo reaccionaron?- preguntaba ansiosamente.

-No se los he dicho.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? ¿Y qué pasó con Itachi?

-Bueno, no se lo he dicho aún, pero recuerda que te dije que yo me iba a encargar de todo.

-Exacto, eso me dijiste.

-Y lo haré.

-¿Y esto es encargarse de todo?

-Bueno es que primero tengo que hacer que…

-¡Sr. Jiraiya!- dijo Sakura seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Está despedido!- y diciendo esto, la pelirrosa entró al hospital enojada porque su ''tío'' no pudo encargarse de ese favor que le había pedido.

-¿Despedido?- dijo confundido Jiraiya.

….

Sakura había entrado al hospital, se dirigió al elevador ya que iría a ver a su ''prometido'', pero al momento de entrar chocó con una mujer de cabellos violáceos e iba muy elegante al vestir.

-¡Disculpe!- dijo Sakura.

-No hay cuidado- le respondió Konan, quien entraba junto con Sakura al elevador.

-Al dos por favor- le dijo la pelirrosa al encargado del elevador.

-Al cuatro- le respondió Konan. Y cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Sakura bajó, aun no sabía que habían movido de cuarto a Itachi. Konan, sin embargo, sí estaba enterada del cambio, así que cuando llegó al cuarto piso, salió del elevador para dirigirse al nuevo cuarto de su novio.

-¿Konan?- preguntó asombrado Itachi al ver a su novia.

-¡Basura!- le dijo ella- ¿Estás comprometido?

-Sí.

-Debo recordarte que ya me lo habías pedido a mí- decía ella mientras se acercaba hacia donde él estaba.

-Pues sí, pero terminamos.

-No, no, estaba confundida, sólo nos alejamos…

-Te mudaste a Amegakure.

-Bueno sí, pero yo no creí que te fueras a casar con la primera boba que se cruzara en el camino.

-Sakura no es ninguna boba.

-¡Sakura! ¿Quién es Sakura?

-No recuerdo, al igual que no recuerdo habérmele declarado, pero según comentan que lo hice- decía confundido Itachi.- Estuve en coma y al parecer tengo amnesia.

-¿Amnesia? ¡Vaya qué tontería!- decía muy indignada Konan.- Muy bien, pues devuélveme mis cosas.

-De acuerdo, devuélveme tú las mías.

-¿Las tuyas?

-Tu nariz- decía el azabache mientras Konan se tapaba su nariz, haciendo muecas de horror.

-No puedo devolverte mi nariz.

-Pagué por ella.

-Pues entonces también te devuelvo éstas, también las pagaste y nunca te quejaste- decía indignada la peliazul mientras sujetaba sus pechos.

-Ah, puedes quedártelas, soy un hombre nuevo ahora Konan.

-Adelante, quédate con tu nueva vida, vegetal inservible, parásito, escoria de la vida y como dice Paquita la del Barrio: "Rata de dos patas"- y diciendo esto, Konan salió hecha una furia del cuarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rato después, Sakura había llegado al cuarto piso, ya que le habían comunicado que Itachi estaba ahí, sin embargo aún no daba con la habitación.

-Sakura, ven, te llevo con Itachi- dijo Shizune quien vio a la pelirrosa.

\- Ah, sí, gracias.

-Ven, aquí está- y diciendo esto Shizune, la ojiverde entró al cuarto.

-¡Sakura!- dijo emocionado Itachi.

-¡Hola, hola!- decía ella apurada.- Veo que te ves mucho mejor.

-Me siento muy bien. ¿Sabes una cosa? Enfrentarme a la muerte me ha hecho valorar la vida, he estado pensando en mi pasado y no me gusta lo que he visto, pues fueron muchas cosas materiales en mi vida, pero que a fin de cuentas es basura- al decir esto, Shizune no pudo evitar oírlo, así que decidió acercarse discretamente al cuarto para escuchar la conversación.- Pero también he visto a un hombre que no tiene en quien confiar, nadie con quien tener un hijo y tú apareciste justo cuando más necesitaba a alguien, me has dado una segunda oportunidad en la vida, je… hizo falta un coma para abrirme los ojos- mientras decía esto, Sakura no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, ya que estaba nerviosa y a la vez conmovida por las cosas tan bonitas que Itachi le decía- Mi familia te adora, ¿por qué no voy a hacerlo yo? – y al decir esto, él se incorporó para estar de frente de la pelirrosa y decirle:- Sakura Haruno, ¿te casarías conmigo?- cuando Itachi dijo esto, ella se quedó en shock, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y por si fuera poco, Shizune al oír eso, se desmayó de la emoción.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del departamento de Sakura, cuando en eso ve a Rock Lee con una chica.

-¿Has venido a ver a Sakura?- le preguntó Lee.

-Sí.

-Bien, Sakura es la chica más hermosa de los departamentos.

-¡Oye!- le reclamó la chica que estaba con Rock Lee.

-Y tú querida, eres la chica más bella del tercer piso- dijo salvando el comentario que dijo haciendo que su amiga se riera y sonrojara.

-Bueno, gusto en verte Lee- le dijo Sasuke, mientras subía las escaleras.

-Adiós- le dijo el cejudo quien se retiraba con su amiga.

Sakura estaba viéndose en el espejo, se estaba probando un vestido elegante que tenía en color perla, no era exactamente de novia, pero en esos momentos no tenía dinero para comprarse un esponjado y hermoso vestido de princesa.

-Hina, con cuáles zapatos me lo pondré, con estos de correa o estos clásicos- le preguntaba a su gatita.

-¡Miau!- fue lo que le contestaba ésta.

-Creo que escogeré…- pero Sakura fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta, imaginándose de quién se trataría, empezó a alzar la voz- ¡Uy! No quiero que me regales flores, no traigo puesta ropa interior negra y definitivamente no quiero irme a vivir contigo- pero cuando ella abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta que no era Rock Lee, sino el pelinegro.- ¡Sasuke!

-Bueno, pues no te traigo flores, no me importaría ver tu ropa interior negra y dada las circunstancias, creo que no deberíamos vivir juntos- decía sin pena alguna él.

-Jejejeje- sonreía de forma coqueta Sakura- Creía que era Lee.

-Oh, siempre me confunden con él- decía divertido haciendo que ambos se rieran.

-¿No quieres entrar?

-Sí, gracias. ¿Vaya, ese es tu vestido de novia? Es sencillo pero te ves bonita en él.

-Ah, sí… gracias. No es precisamente el que hubiera imaginado, pero… me saca de apuros.

-Je… eh, sólo quería darte esto antes de que los regalos se te amontonen- decía Sasuke mientras le entregaba un regalito- Fui el otro día a una tienda de recuerdos y curiosamente me encontré con éste- cuando dijo eso Sasuke, la ojiverde abrió el regalo y pudo observar que era una esfera de vidrio con la ciudad de Kyoto dentro, en especial cuando era el festival del Hanabi.

-¡Kyoto!- dijo conmovida Sakura.

-Kyoto- le sonreía Sasuke.

-Gracias, es muy bonito- decía sin despegar su mirada del pelinegro.

-De nada… bien, también quería decirte que Itachi es un chico muy afortunado.

-Gracias- le sonreía ella.

-Tenía que decírtelo ya que pronto serás mi cuñada.

-Ahh… supongo que, je, tendremos que vernos mucho- decía de forma coqueta.

-Sí… bien, tengo que irme- decía Sasuke mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Sí- pero cuando Sakura vio que él comenzaba a salir, decidió hablarle.- ¡Oye, Sasuke, Sasuke!

-¿Sí?- preguntó él quien volteaba a verla.

-Puedes darme alguna razón para que no me case con tu hermano- preguntaba esperanzada.

-Ahh…- en ese momento Sasuke quería gritarle que no se casara, que él la amaba, pero la lealtad hacia su hermano era muy fuerte- No puedo- le dijo él, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara muy triste y se dispuso a retirarse de ahí.

Sakura sólo lo observaba, realmente pensaba que él también sentía algo fuerte por ella, pero al escuchar esa respuesta, se sintió hecha pedazos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, Kakashi se encontraba trabajando en su oficina, cuando de repente ve que Sakura le avienta un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una invitación de boda.

-Un momento, un momento, esta es la invitación para tu boda- le decía él al ver que el nombre de Sakura aparecía en la parte del frente.

-¿Y qué?- le decía indiferente, ella.

-¿Con quién vas a casarte?

-Con Itachi Uchiha.

-¿El que estaba en coma? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Sí Kakashi, estoy loca, todos los días me siento en una taquilla como un vegetal, trabajo todos los días festivos y vuelvo a casa con mi gato. Ahora un hombre rico y apuesto me ha preguntado si me quiero casar con él y le he dicho que sí ¿de acuerdo? Está bien, supongo que estoy completamente chiflada- decía de forma molesta.

-La boda es mañana, Sakura.

-Ya sé que es mañana, pero me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido ayer, porque hoy estaría en mi luna de miel y por fin estaría lejos de aquí en algún lugar remoto de la tierra-explotaba Sakura con cada palabra, a lo cual se le escaparon unas cuántas lágrimas. Kakashi sólo la observaba, realmente ella necesitaba desahogarse.

-¿Y qué ha sido del otro?

-No me quería- le dijo con mucha tristeza en su voz.- Nunca lo hizo- y con esto, Sakura comenzó a llorar, a lo cual Kakashi la empezó a consolar.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ…_**

 **cinlayj2** **: gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de la historia jeje… ya el siguiente capítulo es el final, espero te guste**


	9. Mientras dormías pt2

**MIENTRAS** **DORMÍAS Pt. 2**

 **N/A: Chan, chan , chaaaaan! (inserte al monito de los Croods xD) Jajaja, ahora sí, el momento más esperado …. Llegó la hora del GRAN FINAL!**

 **Espero que les guste porque este final valdrá la pena :D… bien, aquí les dejo para que lean… nos vemos ;)**

 _EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_

 _-La boda es mañana, Sakura._

 _-_ _Ya sé que es mañana, pero me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido ayer, porque hoy estaría en mi luna de miel y por fin estaría lejos de aquí en algún lugar remoto de la tierra-explotaba Sakura con cada palabra, a lo cual se le escaparon unas cuántas lágrimas. Kakashi sólo la observaba, realmente ella necesitaba desahogarse._

 _-¿Y qué ha sido del otro?_

 _-No me quería- le dijo con mucha tristeza en su voz.- Nunca lo hizo- y con esto, Sakura comenzó a llorar, a lo cual Kakashi la empezó a consolar._

 ** _CONTINUACIÓN…_**

Era el día de la boda y como Itachi no estaba aún dado de alta, los Uchiha decidieron que se llevaría a cabo en la capilla del hospital. Todos estaban ahí, incluso los amigos cercanos de Sakura. Sasuke estaba al lado de su hermano, ya que era el padrino de bodas, pero en ese momento sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo. La novia aún no llegaba, así que la gente se empezaba a preguntar dónde estaría.

-¿Qué tal si se le olvidó?- preguntó Fugaku.

-A ninguna mujer se le olvida el día de su boda- le respondió Mikoto.

-¿Cómo me veo? Es que con el suero a mi lado siento que pierdo mi lado sexy- decía Itachi que ni siquiera el día de su boda dejaba de hacer esos comentarios.

-Te ves muy bien- le decía su hermano menor.

-¿Tienes los anillos?-

-Sí, sí, tengo los anillos- decía con un tono molesto, Sasuke.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Sasuke?

-¡Nada, no me pasa nada!- le respondía cortante su hermano menor.- ¡Das asco!

-¿Qué es lo que da asco, el traje o yo?

-Las dos cosas- pero Itachi no se lo tomó muy en serio, ya que siempre hacían ese tipo de bromas. Justo en ese momento Sakura llegó, así que cuando entró al cuarto, comenzó la marcha nupcial.

Aunque su vestimenta era sencilla, se veía muy bonita, pues se había arreglado. Todos la miraban sonriendo y Sasuke no podía evitar suspirar por ella, pero trataba de no hacer contacto visual porque realmente sentía que iba a explotar por haberla dejado ir.

Normalmente toda chica el día de su boda estaría feliz y emocionada, pero ella no se sentía así, sentía que se estaba traicionando así misma y que quería salir huyendo.

Cuando llegó al altar, se puso frente a Itachi y el sacerdote comenzó a hablar:

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar…

-¡Me opongo!- dijo Sakura causando que todos quedaran boquiabiertos.

-Ah… aún no he llegado a esa parte- decía confundido el clérigo.

-Yo también me opongo- dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sakura ahora lo mirara confundida.

-¿Y usted qué dice?- le preguntó el sacerdote a Itachi.

-Ahh… yo, yo estoy pensando- decía él quien ahora estaba más confundido.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- preguntó algo indignado, Fugaku.

-¡Estoy enamorada de su hijo!- dijo Sakura con toda honestidad.

-¡Pues claro!- decía Fugaku mientras su esposa le sonreía.

-De este no, si no de su hermano menor- señalaba Sakural a Sasuke a lo que el clérigo mejor roró los ojos y los Uchiha sólo abrían más los ojos.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?- le preguntaba su papá a su hijo, pero él sólo sonreía para sí mismo, pues al fin había escuchado de los labios de su amada que ella también le correspondía.

-Sasuke no ha hecho nada… la culpa es mía, toda mía. ¿Señora Chiyo, está bien?- preguntó Sakura, pero al ver que la abuela sólo le sonreía, se dispuso a continuar- Bien, recuerdan esa noche en el hospital, por supuesto que lo recuerdan…Verán, hubo un mal entendido, vi que empujaban a Itachi a la vía del metro y le salvé la vida, pero cuando fui al hospital no me dejaron verle, así que una persona le dijo al médico que yo era su prometida, sólo que… no es cierto- al decir esto, todos los invitados borraron su sonrisa por una cara de preocupados, confundidos y engañados.- Nunca he sido novia de Itachi- dijo esto último soltando un suspiro y derramando una lágrima.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- le preguntó Sasuke.

-Porque no sabía cómo… ni siquiera nos conocíamos hasta el día del accidente. Luego en el hospital todo ocurrió muy de prisa y no pude decir la verdad… la verdad es que… me había enamorado de ti- dijo señalando al jefe de la familia.

-¿Te habías enamorado de mí?- preguntó confundido Fugaku.

-No, jeje, sí, de todos ustedes- decía ella mientras sonreía y derramaba más lágrimas.- Pasé de estar sola a ser: novia, hija, amiga, hermana y… Itachi, puede que yo te haya salvado la vida aquel día, pero tú salvaste la mía, pasé a formar parte de una familia y eso es algo que hace mucho tiempo no tenía.- Dijo esto con mucho sentimiento, haciendo llorar a las mujeres presentes del lugar.- Y no quería perderlo… así que, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo, los querré por toda la vida. Lo siento mucho- decía con las lágrimas en los ojos, mientras miraba a la familia Uchiha. - Oh y… también siento mucho lo de tu alfombra- diciendo esto Sakura, empezó a caminar fuera del altar.

-¿Qué pasa con mi alfombra?- preguntó confundido Itachi.

-¡Itachi Uchiha es mi prometido! ¡Me opongo a que se celebre esta boda!- gritaba Konan quien había entrado a la capilla haciendo que todos gritaran de asombro.

-Haga una fila- le decía el sacerdote.

-Y yo me opongo que se oponga- decía un hombre alto de cabello naranja y bien vestido.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntaba Hinata.

-El esposo de Konan: Yahiko Sato-dijo Itachi _. (Sinceramente le inventé el apellido xD)_

-¿Te le declaraste a una mujer casada?- preguntaba enojada Mikoto.

-En realidad están separados, a punto de divorciarse, por eso lo hice. Pero qué me dices a mí mamá, ya que mientras yo estuve en coma mi hermano se dispuso a seducir a la que yo creía mi prometida- decía alzando la voz Itachi mientras Sasuke daba una última mirada a la pelirrosa quien ya se estaba retirando de ahí.

-Itachi, cómo pudiste hacer esto-decía su mamá indignada.

-Esto es indignante, indignante- decía con enojo Fugaku y al momento todos empezaron a discutir, en lo que debió haber sido una alegre boda, terminó en un foro de discusión.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura estaba tranquila en la taquilla contando las monedas que la gente le daba, estaba recordando lo que había pasado hace dos días, realmente el mundo se le había venido abajo.

-Hola, último día ¿eh?- le decía Ino sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sí!

-Vamos a extrañarte, Sakura- decía la rubia mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Yo también los extrañaré.

-Seguiremos en contacto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que sí, Ino.

-Bueno, mi turno terminó, nos vemos.

-¡Adiós!- le decía Sakura a su amiga y se disponía a seguir contando las monedas. Seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado cuando en eso ve que alguien le dio un anillo, ella lo agarró por instinto pensando que era cambio cuando para su sorpresa vio que era un anillo y que parecía de compromiso.

Sorprendida, volteó a la ventana para ver quién le había dejado eso cuando vio que esa persona era Sasuke, y atrás de él estaban todos los Uchiha (a excepción de Itachi).

-¡Sakura!- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa; ella no podía creer que él estuviera ahí, eran tantas las emociones que sentía al verlo que sólo se dispuso a sonreírle.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella divertida mientras sostenía el anillo.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

-Ponte de rodillas, es más romántico, sé hombre- le decía la abuela Chiyo haciendo que ambos enamorados se sonrojaran y rieran por el comentario.

-Mamá, es su proposición, déjalo que él la haga- le decía Fugaku.

-¡Le estoy diciendo cómo!- decía con énfasis Chiyo dándole un golpe a su hijo por entrometerse y provocando que los demás se rieran.

-¿Puedo pasar, por favor?- preguntó Sasuke.

-No- dijo ella haciendo que él se preocupara- No sin boleto- le terminó de decir, así que el pelinegro le dio una moneda y entonces ella le dio su boleto, abriéndole así la puerta de la taquilla. Cuando Sasuke entró se acercó a la pelirrosa, la miró fijamente y se arrodilló.

-Sakura Haruno, desde el primer momento en que te vi, flechaste mi corazón y no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti; eres lo más bello que me ha pasado y completas mi alma. Amo la forma que sonríes, la forma en la que gritas, incluso me encanta hacerte enoja y llamarte molestia jeje…pero más amo la forma en la que ves el mundo, porque eres una persona bondadosa y el imaginarme estar a tu lado siempre hace que mi mundo se acelere y que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida descubriendo nuevas formas de amarte… por eso hoy, te hago esta pregunta: ¿Sakura, te quieres casar conmigo?- le preguntaba Sasuke mientras le colocaba el anillo a su dedo. La familia Uchiha sonreía y gritaba de emoción, Sakura sentía que se iba a desmayar de tanta felicidad que sentía en ese momento, así que antes de que eso sucediera, le respondió:

-¡Sí! ¡Te amo!

-¡Yo también te amo!- Y diciendo esto, la besó en los labios y esta vez no fue un beso de piquito, sino uno de amor, que para ellos el tiempo se detuvo y sólo podían disfrutar del uno del otro. Los Uchiha los miraban con orgullo, pues al fin uno de sus hijos había encontrado al amor de su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiempo después, se podían observar a Sasuke y Sakura besándose de forma apasionada y amorosa mientras estaban vestidos de novios; él llevaba un smoking negro y ella un vestido de novia en color ívory, que parecía de princesa. Iban en un metro (regalo de Kakashi) que decía: ''Recién Casados''.

SAKURA POV

 _Así que planeé casarme con Itachi, pero me casé con Sasuke. Gracias al Cielo papá tenía razón. La vida no siempre resulta como una planea, pero Sasuke, je, mi Sasuke me dio el mejor regalo de todos: me llevó a Kyoto de Luna de Miel para que pudiera apreciar el festival del Hanami en todo su esplendor._ _Supongo que podría decir que me dio el mundo._

 _Itachi me preguntó una vez cómo fue que me enamoré de Sasuke, así que yo le dije: fue mientras tú dormías._

 **FIN**

 **N/A: Y colorín Colorado, este cuento se ha acabado… muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia** **, aunque no tuve tantos reviwes como en Cásese quien pueda, Konoha, jeje, igual gracias, y respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron, sí, definitivamente seguiré escribiendo para este amado fandom…. Mi próxima historia será de mi total autoría y es la primera vez que escribiré algo de drama/romance…. Aún no sé cómo se llamará pero al ver que diga Ary Garcioyama sabrán que es mi historia jejej.**

 **Gracias infinitas a:** **cinlayj2** **porque siempre estuviste pendiente de esta historia** **,** **amy rose** **,** **musaUreste** **,** **Akari Haruko** **,** **BleachNaruto2712** **,** **Diana Fiorela** **,** **Esmeralda Neku** **,** **.1** **,** **vampire andrea** **,** **yomii20** **,** **katsha** **,** **shuurei92** **y** **.1**

 **Bueno, nos vemos hasta la próxima historia :D**


End file.
